Sonata
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: Él se llevó lo que más amaba y yo en cambio tomé su alma". Soul se lamenta de no haber sido lo suficientemente hombre para confesarse a Maka. No más sonatas para esta vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, a todos, este es mi primer fanfiction de Soul Eater que escribo. Espero que les guste y que sean condescendientes conmigo. Apenas he terminado de ver el anime y estoy comenzando a leer el manga, así que si encuentran alguna incongruencia, decirme._

_¡A que Kidd es lindo!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Ester no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo. Yo solo ocupo algunos de sus personajes para hacer esta loca historia._

o&o&o&o&

**Sonata. Cap. 1 "El día después de la noche".**

Sus orbes rojizas no podían despegarse del líquido ambarino que llenaba la copa que llevaba entre sus dedos fríos. De vez en cuando a Soul le entraban ganas de menear el recipiente. Sus ojos brillaban cada que hacia esto.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas estar ahí, Soul?- preguntó una voz a su espalda.

No respondió nada, solo bajó el rostro, dejando una sombra cubrir sus ojos.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?- escuchó pasos acercándose hasta el lugar donde se hallaba.

-Es mi trabajo saberlo.

El chico de cabellos grisáceos se viró levemente para verle, lo primero que notó fueron ese trío de líneas ridículas que llevaba en el pelo ébano y no pudo menos que sonreírse ligeramente.

-Espero que no te estés burlando de mi asimetría. – Kidd sesgó sus ojos.

El silencio volvió a regir entre ambos.

-En todo este tiempo no has querido hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Black Star. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre Maka y tú?

Al escuchar el nombre de la Técnica, Soul frunció el ceño levemente, pero no lo suficientemente imperceptible para los ojos expertos y atentos del hijo de Shinigami Sama.

Soul volvió a su manía de menear la copa, solo que en esta ocasión apuró el contenido de ella. Hizo una señal con sus dedos, indicando así que le sirvieran más.

-Fue suficiente, ya has estado demasiado tiempo aquí- le indicó el peli negro.

-Si me emborracho será la única manera en que me hagas hablar, de lo contrario..

Kid hizo la misma señal que el oji rojizo y al instante una docena de botellas fueron traídas a la mesa.

Después de un rato, las mismas se encontraban vacías, así mismo el bar. Ambos chicos canturreaban, al tiempo en que Soul pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Kid y este alternaba una pierna alzándola en un especie de baile.

-¿Sabes?- dijo de pronto Soul. –El problema es que ella se enamoró.

-¿Te refieres a aquel chico que..?

-¡SHH! No menciones su nombre.- el oji rojizo se separó de su compañero de parranda, mirando a un punto de la mesa.

Kid se acomodó en su silla, sabía que el tiempo de las confesiones había llegado y, poniéndose serio se dispuso a escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Entonces, él es el problema?- se aventuró a decir, viendo que el otro no se decidía a comenzar.

-No. Yo fui el problema. Si tan solo yo me hubiera confesado a Maka antes, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Kid se sonrió, recargando una de sus mejillas en los nudillos de su mano derecha. Al fin lograba hacer que el peli plateado reconociera sus sentimientos para con su Maestra.

-Ese desgraciado se llevó todo lo que amaba y a cambio yo me lleve su alma.

Las orbes doradas del futuro Shinigami se dilataron al escuchar aquello.

-Entonces..

-Permíteme contarte desde el principio, mi buen Kid..

O&o&o&o&

"_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida._

_Es tu ausencia brillo_

_En mi soledad_

_Me ha contado que el sol sale por ti_

_Tiemblo, descanso, aún escucho_

_Su voz._

_Me miro en sus ojos _

_Me llevan a dormir._

_Y cada minuto_

_Espera su turno_

_Se escapa, se pierde_

_Se une al mar._

_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida._

_Quisiera tenerte_

_Aquí un segundo_

_Decirte que el mundo no tiene _

_Luz". _(1)

o&o&o&o&

Soul se encontraba despierto sobre su cama. Su brazo izquierdo descansaba sobre su frente y sus ojos de rubí miraban atentamente el techo. En su rostro una ligera sonrisa, una no muy común en él.

Miró el lado vacío de su cama y en su mente se dibujo el cuerpo de su compañera. Ahora ya no estaba ahí pero, su perfume aún permanecía sobre las sábanas.

Desde su cuarto escuchaba ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Seguramente la rubia preparaba un buen desayuno para ambos.

La misma guadaña no podía creer aún lo que una noche antes había sucedido. Solo algo empañaba su felicidad: el padre de Maka.

Sacudió la cabeza como para alejar sus _macabros_ pensamientos.

Bien, ya era tiempo de salir de la habitación y ver a Maka. Se preguntaba de qué manera podría esta tratarlo y, a decir verdad, eso era lo que lo tenía más nervioso.

Salió, tomando su actitud y pose despreocupada y gamberra de siempre. Le sorprendió ver que realmente la oji verde sí había preparado el desayuno. La mesa se hallaba en un arreglo total, nada que ver con lo desordenada que siempre lucía, sobre todo en las mañanas en las que se les solía hacer tarde para ir a la Academia.

Eso solo podía significar que Maka estaba realmente contenta y si ella estaba en ese estado de ánimo solo podía significar una cosa..

-_Ohyhio, Soru!_- volteó en ese instante la chica, dedicándole una gentil sonrisa nunca antes vista en ella. (2)

El oji rojizo se paralizó. A decir verdad, se sintió asustado.

Sin rechistar una sola palabra dio media vuelta y salió de la casa. Maka sintió herido el corazón, solo atinando a llevarse una mano al pecho.

O&o&o&o&

Soul llegó corriendo hasta un callejón, se recargó en una de las paredes sucias con la ayuda de su mano derecha, la cabeza gacha y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Mataku!- habló en voz alta, apretando los dientes. (3)

De todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho ó dicho escogió lo peor y lo más impensable.

Esa no era la manera en como se suponía debía haber reaccionado. Aunque saliera de manera rápida a él le pareció ver la decepción grabada en la piel de la chica.

Tomó aire en un suspiro profundo, recargando su espalda en la pared. Bueno, aun podía arreglar las cosas con su chica, ¿no era verdad?

Retomó el camino, a sabiendas de que de todas formas llegaría tarde para las clases.

O&o&o&o&

Maka tenía la palma de su mano izquierda cubriéndole los ojos.

Aunque no tenía ningún rastro de lagrimas en ellos, no se podía decir que no sentía las ganas de hacerlo. Pero, ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser de férrea voluntad. ¿Acaso no ella había logrado eliminar al _Kishin_?

Retiró la mano de su rostro y a cambio mostró su mirada dura y decidida. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la Academia.

O&o&o&o&

Maka subía las escaleras de la escuela exactamente en el mismo momento en que Soul las bajaba. Se cruzaron en el camino, el oji rojizo pensaba que sus miradas también lo harían y eso daría paso a que pudieran charlar. Pero, eso no sucedió, la rubia ni siquiera se inmutó a verle ó siquiera detenerse. Los ojos del chico solo pudieron limitarse a ver como se alejaba.

Él sintió algo más ó menos parecido a una punzada en el corazón, aunque en aquel instante no supo reconocer lo que significaba. Sin embargo, y en vez de ir tras ella, prosiguió su camino.

-Oe, Soul! Anoche te desapareciste de la fiesta bien temprano. ¡Y yo que quería honrarte con mi compañía en una súper parranda, ja, ja, ja!- de sobra esta decir que se trataba de Black Star.

-Ahmm, veras. La fiesta estaba de lo más aburrida y decidí pirarme. Decidí que era mejor divertirse de otra manera- respondió con un movimiento en el que enseñaba las palmas de sus manos, dándole un aire de cinismo.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que Tsubaki se acercaba junto con Maka.

-Ja, ja, así que te diste un acostón, ¿eh? ¡Felicidades!-

Los ojos verdes de su compañera se clavaron ferozmente en la persona de Soul. Sin decir otra cosa más ó de permitirlo hacerlo, la chica se marchó de manera rápida.

-Maka..- murmuró el oji rojizo.

-Parece molesta, ¿le sucede algo?- preguntó la gentil peli negra.

-¡No para nada! ¡Es solo que mi presencia le es arrolladora, ja, ja!

Una enorme gota en la sien de Tsubaki.

O&o&o&o&

Aunque trataba por todos los medios de esconderlo, sus emociones eran más fuertes y se revelaban a permanecer aseguradas. Maka caminaba a paso rápido y ambas manos encerradas en puños.

Poco se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo lejos de ese lugar..

O&o&o&o&

Esa misma caminata llena de furia estaba siendo observada a través de un espejo.

-Así que esa es Maka Albarn, la Técnica que eliminó de un solo golpe al legendario y poderoso_ Kishin_.

La persona que la observaba era alguien envuelto en una toga negra.

-No existe nada mejor que los sentimientos heridos de una mujer- la figura se sonrió divertida.

O&o&o&o&

Shinigami Sama se mostraba serio y con una expresión que demostraba concentración.

-Uhg..- gotas de sudor resbalando por su mejilla, acentuando más su estado anímico –Espero que no me hallas llamado para pagarte el dinero que le pedí prestado a tu padre, Kurai kun.

-Ja, ja, Shinigami Sama, usted siempre tan divertido.

Al otro lado del espejo se mostraba un chico de cabellos y ojos rojizos.

-Si me he comunicado con usted es porque ha surgido una situación delicada en el Sector C- dijo el chico.

-¿Qué dices?

-Mi padre ha desaparecido y aunque hemos estado investigando no tenemos ni la más mínima pista. Por favor, mándenos a alguien para que nos ayude a investigar.

-Pero, ¿esto podría ser obra de..?

-Creemos que así puede ser, por eso le pido su ayuda, Shinigami Sama.

-Esta bien, te mandaré a los mejores alumnos de _Shibusen_.

-Ie, ¿no cree que si hacemos eso solo pondrá sobre aviso a nuestro enemigo?

-Sí, puede que tengas razón- el dios de la muerte se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. –¡Bueno, entonces qué le vamos a hacer!

Kurai bajó el rostro, un tanto cuanto desesperado por la actitud infantil del dios.

-Pero, ya en serio. No te preocupes, yo ya sé a quién debo mandar. Sé que ellos son los mejores.

-Estaremos muy agradecidos, Shinigami Sama- la comunicación se cortó.

El dios se quedó parado sin hacer nada por un instante, antes de darse la vuelta de manera rápida, moviéndose de tal manera que parecía que en cualquier momento se caería.

-Spirit kun- llamó con su voz cantarina.

O&o&o&o&

-¡NOOO! ¡Maka chan, no te vayas!- lloraba su padre, tumbado en el suelo en medio de un charco de lagrimas.

Por supuesto la chica le temblaba una ceja en señal del tic nervioso que le daba cada vez que veía a su padre haciendo tonterías.

-¡Golpe de Shinigami!- eso pareció aplacar por un instante al peli rojo.

-Entonces, como te iba diciendo, Maka chan, el Sector C es algo así como una agencia secreta que se encarga de buscar a los humanos que poseen poderes mágicos, los cuales después pueden convertirse en armas para el _Shibusen_. Pero, al parecer el encargado de esa sección ha desaparecido. Por eso, Kurai kun me ha pedido que envíe refuerzos y ustedes son los mejores para ello.

Shinigami Sama miró a Soul.

-Me parece bien, iremos a ese lugar y terminaremos con la escoria que se nos ponga al frente- dijo Soul muy entusiasmado.

-Solo una cosa más, a nadie podrán decirle sobre esta misión. Ustedes serán tratados como estudiantes de intercambio para las instalaciones de Rusia.

-Vale, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Maka se disponía a salir del lugar, cuando su padre la intercepto, literalmente, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Maka chan! Cuídate, papá estará en contacto contigo todos los días..

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- los ojos de Spirit se convirtieron en un charco de agua.

Pero, de improviso su expresión cambio radicalmente, volviéndose hacia Soul.

-Y a ti ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi preciada hija, porque te mato.

Soul tragó saliva.

"_Si supiera.."_, pesó el chico guadaña.

Pero, en vez de cualquier otra cosa, lo primero que se le salió decir fue:

-¿Quién podría tener interés en una chica de pecho plano?

El puño de Maka se preparó para dar un puñetazo pero, el movimiento de Shinigami sama fue más rápido.

Maka se sorprendió, porque no esperaba una reacción así por parte del dios, quizás de su padre pero, no del otro.

-Váyanse y espero que todo salga bien.

Maka y Soul creyeron que se refería a la misión pero, en realidad, él se refería a lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Los ojos de un dios que velaba por ellos como si se tratara de sus propios hijos eran expertos. (4)

O&o&o&o&

La imagen de Maka en el espejo se reflejaba a la perfección, la silueta en la toga negra permanecía sentada frente a este.

-Pronto tu alma me pertenecerá, mi preciada Maka…

_¿Qué es lo que les deparará a Soul y a Maka en Rusia?_

**CONTINUARA………….**

(1) Desde el puerto-La oreja de Van Gongh.

(2)A según yo es: ¡Buenos días, Soru!

(3)¡Maldita sea!

(4)Aunque esto debería de aplicar más .. pero, creo que sería mucho pedir que se diera cuenta XD

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el inicio? Espero y les haya gustado. _

_La canción que puse es una que me gusto mucho y al momento de escucharla me imaginé a Soul como protagonista de mi vídeo mental XD así que decidí que se convertiría en algo así como el opening de este fic XDD En cuanto tenga listo y bien armado mi idea de este, yo se los escribo. Creo que subiré la canción a mi espacio n.n_

_Por fas, déjenme un review._

_Matta au!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Estoy de vuelta, estoy de vuelta!_

_Me alegra que les haya gustado el principio de esta loca historia XD_

_¿Por qué el nombre de __**Sonata**__? Una sonata es una composición musical para ser tocada por dos instrumentos al mismo tiempo. Me pareció una metáfora linda dado que Soul hace que varias almas puedan 'resonar' tocando el piano._

_¡No más sonatas para esta vida!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de lo contrario Kid estaría en mi casa y lo estrujaría hasta asfixiarlo XD. Más bien, ellos son de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**Sonata. Cap. 2**** "Primeras impresiones".**

"_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida._

_Es tu ausencia brillo_

_En mi soledad_

_Me ha contado que el sol sale por ti_

_Tiemblo, descanso, aún escucho_

_Su voz._

_Me miro en sus ojos _

_Me llevan a dormir._

_Y cada minuto_

_Espera su turno_

_Se escapa, se pierde_

_Se une al mar._

_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida._

_Quisiera tenerte_

_Aquí un segundo_

_Decirte que el mundo no tiene _

_Luz". _(1)

O&o&o&o&

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, solo de colarse el viento, se congeló todo alrededor.

-¡No manches! Allá afuera parece un refrigerador- se quejó Soul, al momento en que cerraba la puerta de nuevo y se frotaba los brazos a fin de calentarlos.

-Es lógico, esto es Rusia- le respondió irónica Maka, pasando a un lado de él, bajando del vagón de tren.

El peli plateado le siguió a regañadientes. La miró por un instante de espaldas, deseando poder decirle algo que le disculpara y que le hiciera sentir bien a ella. Bajó la mirada, al tiempo en que se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón color caqui que llevaba.

-Maka- la rubia se volvió pero, pronto el arma se dio cuenta de que no había sido por su llamado.

Otro más había escuchado la chica. Soul se volvió también. Frente a ellos se encontraba un chico de cabellos y ojos rojizos, al lado de este se encontraba una pequeña niña rubiecita de enormes ojos azules y dos coletitas a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Tú debes ser la _Meister_ Maka Albarn.- dijo el chico, vestido con unos sencillos jeans azules y una camiseta sport negra. –Esta pequeña que está a mi lado es Leddy y yo soy su _Meister_, Kurai.

La niña hizo una reverencia, juntando sus pies y alzando las puntas de su vestido azul que llevaba.

Soul sintió cierto recelo de solo verlo con esa pose de 'niño chulo' que se cargaba. Pero, más sintió reventarse cuando tuvo que dar un codazo a la oji verde para que reaccionara y dijera algo.

-¡Ah! Sí, yo soy. Él es mi compañero Soul.

El chico casi se echa a llorar al escuchar que la chica aún lo consideraba su compañero. Por lo menos ese matiz aún no se perdía.

-Muy bien, síganme. El coche espera-

Los recién llegados le obedecieron, dándole la vuelta a la estación de tren. La mandíbula de Soul cayó al suelo al ver la limosina plateada que se encontraba aparcada ahí.

Kurai abrió la puerta para que Maka pudiera entrar, seguida de Leddy pero, justo cuando Soul pensó que era su turno, el peli rojo se le cruzó en el camino, entrando él primero.

-Espero que tu estancia en el Sector C sea de lo más cómoda- dijo Kurai, dirigiéndose a la chica. –En verdad que para nosotros es un gran honor que la salvadora del mundo se encuentre en nuestras instalaciones. Sin contar, claro está, de la radiante belleza que tienes.

-G-gracias- la chica se ruborizó por el comentario.

Soul se sintió no solo excluido de la conversación, sino además, molesto.

-Tengo entendido que tu sector es una agencia secreta. Pero, para serlo, cosas tan glamorosas como esto no ayudan- Eater hizo un movimiento con la mano, señalando todo a su alrededor.

Kurai sonrió, una sonrisa que llegó a ser otra razón más para odiarlo.

-Quizá tengas algo de razón, mi querido Evans pero, mi señorita necesita de algo en lo que vaya cómoda.

-Una niña de su edad no creo que le importe esas cosas- respondió, para luego pensar:

"_¿Quién se cree este tipo para llamarme Evans?"._

La sonrisita del peli rojo se acentuó aún más.

-Yo no soy una niña- respondió la oji azul. –Tengo más de trescientos años pero, cuando habló de _'mi señorita'_, se refería a Maka chan.

¡Suficiente! Justo en ese momento Soul iba a transformarse en arma y si le era posible hacerle alguna clase de daño con el _Caza brujas,_ lo haría. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Kurai volvió a hablar.

-Hemos llegado- señaló a través de la ventanilla.

Se trataba de una mansión de color blanca. En las rejas de la entrada se apreciaba la insignia del Shinigami.

Al bajar del auto, una chica les esperaba.

-Kurai Sama, todo esta listo como lo ordenó antes de irse.- informó la chica.

-Buen trabajo. Puedes decirles a todos que vengan, por favor.

La chica se marchó por una de las puertas, para al poco regresar con un pequeño grupo de jóvenes, algunos incluso niños.

-Todos ellos han sido reclutados en este mes y la verdad que tienen grandes dotes para convertirse en dignas y eficientes _Deathscythe_- cuando el oji rojizo dijo esto, miró a Soul.

Al chico le pareció como una burla.

-¿Estas dando a entender que cualquiera de ellos es mejor que yo?

-Él no dijo nada de eso, has sido tú quien lo dijo- le respondió Leddy.

-¿¡Quién se creen ustedes dos?!- vociferó el chico.

-¡Soul! Ya es suficiente, desde que llegamos no has hecho otra cosa que molestar con tus comentarios. Kurai y Leddy han sido muy amables con nosotros y..

-¡No te das cuenta de que este tipo no es más que un engreído que se piensa que puede ligarte con su estúpida sonrisa!

-… Y si lo logra ¿a ti qué?

La respuesta franca por parte de Maka lo dejó mudo. No podía creer que su compañera se estuviera poniendo de parte de un perfecto desconocido y que encima le estuviera mandando al carajo enfrente de ellos.

-Las habitaciones ya están listas. Supongo que nuestros invitados querrán darse un duchazo para después comer algo- habló la misma chica que les había recibido.

Con eso el ambiente tenso se despejó un poco y Maka tomó la iniciativa para seguir a la joven. A Soul no le quedó de otra que seguirlas a fin de no permanecer más tiempo con aquella pareja que tanto lo irritaba.

O&o&o&o&

Maka abrió las llaves de la regadera. El agua caliente le hizo sentirse más calmada de inmediato. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, dejó que el agua resbalara por su piel.

De todas las cosas que alguna vez se imaginó que pasaría con Soul, lo que estaba sucediendo nadie lo predijo.

-Soul..- murmuró, al momento en que inclinaba su rostro y con una mano se recargaba en la pared.

Su visión era ligeramente turbada por el chorro de agua. Su labio inferior fue mordido y su mano se cerró en un puño.

-Estúpido.. estúpida- un gemido se ahogó en su garganta.

Lo maldecía pero, las circunstancias le indicaban que la única culpable en todo ese asunto era ella misma. ¿Qué podía esperarse después de meterse en la cama un par de ebrios? ¿Qué podía esperar si entre ellos no existía ninguna clase de relación amorosa?

Sí, ella había sido la única estúpida que se pensó que después de esa noche podía amarlo libremente. ¡Jum! ¡Pobre niña ilusa!

O&o&o&o&

La rubia salió del cuarto de baño, envuelta con una bata. Se secaba los cabellos con una toalla pequeña de color azul, cuando notó, para su desgracia, que Soul se encontraba acostado en una de las camas gemelas que se encontraban ahí.

-Que diablos..- alcanzó a decir.

-Supongo que el crío aquel no puede pensar que dormimos por separado- soltó el peli plateado sin más.

Maka torció los labios. En cualquier otro momento en el pasado aquella situación no le hubiera molestado pero, ahora.. ahora era otra cosa.

-Iré a hablar con Kurai kun.

-La misma chica que te guió hasta aquí fue la que me dijo que esta era mi habitación. Así que supongo que no nos quedará de otra-

Maka miró de lleno al oji rojizo, pensó que el solo hecho de verlo con su pose descuidada y 'vale madres' sobre la cama le haría enfurecer. Pero, lejos de ello, lo que sintió le heló la sangre.

Parada frente a la cama veía a Soul recargado sobre la cabecera, con los pies entrecruzados y ambos brazos atrás de la cabeza. De pronto, sus miradas se cruzaron, electrizando las emociones de ambos.

Las orbes rojizas del chico captaron una escurridiza gota de agua que, en solitario, resbaló por la barbilla de la chica, por el cuello y se perdió al llegar al escote de la bata. Sin embargo, su mirada prosiguió hasta el nudo de la misma, en la cintura. Quizá lo que intentaba era poder imaginar el posible trayecto de la privilegiada partícula húmeda.

-Maka..- su voz resonó en los oídos de esta de una manera atrevida, seductora.

Aquel tono de voz le hizo recordar la noche en la que sus cuerpos se friccionaban en busca de un placer casi prohibido. La voz vehemente y entrecortada de Soul, murmurando en sus oídos su nombre, una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

El llamado en la puerta rompió el hechizo en ambos.

-Kurai Sama les manda a decir que si ya están listos, pueden bajar a comer.

A Maka le pareció escuchar un gruñido de parte de su compañero pero, no le hizo más caso que lo que le haría un niño a su maestro. Cuando escuchó el sonido del agua caer, supo que este se bañaba, así que aprovechó para poder cambiarse. En menos de cinco minutos salió hacia el comedor.

O&o&o&o&

Un poco más, solo un poco más y estaba a punto de saltar de la cama para tomar a Maka ahí mismo.

Soul movió su rostro en señal de negación, como quien quisiera alejar algo de su mente. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué se supone que era lo que estaba intentando alcanzar?

Lo único que se necesitaba era buscar la manera de hacer las paces con su _Meister _y no empeorar las cosas haciendo estupideces. Pero, la verdad era que de su mente no podía alejar la imagen de la chica cuando estaba frente a él. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan deseable y tan..

-¡Basta!- movió el rostro con vehemencia.

Tuvo que tomar aire por la boca pues, repentinamente se sintió abochornado.

Maka era la que estaba enamorada y darse cuenta de eso fue lo que lo asustó, de tal manera que su primera reacción fue huir. Sí, eso lo que en realidad pasó.

Era el puro miedo lo que lo alejaba y lo llevaba decir y cometer tonterías.

Soul suspiró tranquilamente. Saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo le daba una sensación de descanso. Se sonrió. Pero, pronto su sonrisa desapareció.

¿Maka era la que estaba enamorada y él tenía miedo?

A ver, si se suponía que era ella la enamorada, ¿por qué iba a tener él miedo? ¿Por qué un hombre podía estar asustado de que una mujer estuviera enamorada?

Se quedó pensando por unos instante más, recordando sus primeras impresiones después de la noche en que ambos terminaron tan ebrios que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían juntos en la cama –ó al menos eso era lo que se suponía que él pensaba –. Y solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

-Soy un idiota..

O&o&o&o&

A decir verdad, Maka se sintió un poco desilusionada de que Kurai no se encontrara en la mesa para acompañarles a comer. Pero, al parecer algunos asuntos le tomaron desprevenido y había tenido que salir.

Del otro lado de la mesa y justo al lado derecho del que la oji verde deducía que era el asiento de Kurai, se encontraba la pequeña Leddy, quien haciendo a un lado su comida, se dedicaba a jugar con los cubiertos.

Todo parecía muy tranquilo y silencioso, cuando la chica del servicio trajo consigo una copa con un líquido de color ámbar.

-Kurai sama me ha pedido que le diga que para que se le excuse de no poder acompañarle, le ofrezcamos de la bebida más selecta de este lugar- la mujer le dejó la copa frente de ella, llevándose en el proceso sus trastos vacíos.

-Esto.. yo..- balbuceó la oji verde.

-No tienes que beberlo si no quieres pero, Kurai chan se sentirá herido si no lo haces. Por lo demás..- Leddy tomó su copa, con un movimiento de quien hace un brindis y sorbió un poco del contenido.

Maka captó el mensaje. Quien no estuviera al tanto de la verdadera edad de la 'niña', sin duda se escandalizaría por aquella conducta. Pensó que Leddy le intentaba decir que no importaba tanto la apariencia, y en este caso la edad, para beberlo. Aunque realmente, eso no era lo que más le importaba a la oji verde, solo que el recuerdo de su primera bebida no era muy grato, por alguna razón pensaba que no era buena idea volver a hacerlo.

Aún así, se sonrió, como niño ante dulce descubierto, y lo bebió de un solo golpe.

Leddy sesgó los ojos y retorció una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Aah!- onomatopeya de que le refrescó la bebida.

Apenas estaba dejando la copa en la mesa cuando un gran sueño la invadió, cayendo de bruces sobre de esta.

-No pensé que fuera a ser tan fácil. No en una chica con fama de genio.- dijo Leddy, al momento en que se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba hacia la desmayada.

-Las cosas no siempre son como aparentan ser, Leddy- le respondió Kurai, saliendo detrás de una puerta.

La 'niña' suspiró.

-Se ven tan linda que hasta se me antoja hacerle muchas cosas- las manos de la oji azul acariciaron el rostro de Maka.

-Eeh, pero, es una lástima que no pueda ser- Kurai rió bajo, aspirando el perfume de su huésped.

-El segundo paso de nuestro plan ha sido un gran éxito. Pronto, el alma y el cuerpo de Maka serán nuestros…

**CONTINUARA……**

(1) Desde el puerto-La oreja de Van Gongh.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Ese Soul es un idiota, mira que no darse cuenta de lo que realmente siente ¬.¬_

_Por otro lado, Leddy me da miedo, ¿qué clase de perversiones tiene en la mente?_

_Bueno, bueno. Creo que este fic va un poco en contra de mi política y es que ya les he revelado quienes son los malos. Pero, eso responde a dos cosas: 1) También en la serie se revelan desde un principio la identidad de los antagonistas y, 2) El objetivo de hacerlo en este fic es que ustedes sientan desesperación de no poder hacer nada por impedir lo que tengo en mente hacer. ¿Lograré manejar sus sentimientos, queridos lectores, hasta ese grado?_

_Solo el tiempo lo dirá XD._

_Gracias a: __**Maka-Hime. Lady B-Rabbit, beautifly 92, Vampire Girl Yumi, Kuchiki rukia ichi**__ y __**Lenalee Rose**__ por dejarme un review. No se olviden de dejar más, por fas._

_Matta au! _


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Gente preciosa. Acaba de caer un rayo que creo que seria una buena idea apagar esta chiva ó de lo contrario moriré XD_

_Creo que no tengo más que contar, así que ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esos son de Atsushi Okubo yo solo escribo esta loca historia para entretenernos un poco. Aunque si fuera así, ¿por qué no es Kid el protagonista? Quizá el mundo nunca lo sabrá :b_

O&o&o&o&

**Soul Eater Cap. 3**** "Una simple arma para ella".**

O&o&o&o&

"_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida._

_Es tu ausencia brillo_

_En mi soledad_

_Me ha contado que el sol sale por ti_

_Tiemblo, descanso, aún escucho_

_Su voz._

_Me miro en sus ojos _

_Me llevan a dormir._

_Y cada minuto_

_Espera su turno_

_Se escapa, se pierde_

_Se une al mar._

_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida._

_Quisiera tenerte_

_Aquí un segundo_

_Decirte que el mundo no tiene _

_Luz". _(1)

Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de la chica al sentir en ella el aliento tibio de Soul. Sus manos se aferraban a los hombros masculinos, en tanto las del chico paseaban libremente por la espalda, hasta llegar a sus caderas, las cuales las tomó con fuerza en una acto de atraerla hacia si.

Maka sintió la necesidad de abrazarle por la cintura con sus piernas, era un deseo casi salvaje que no pudo frenar. La manera en como lo sintió en esos momentos la obligó a gritar y abrir los ojos..

Abrir los ojos.

Justo eso fue lo que hizo Maka y mirando para todos lados se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un sillón, recostada. Se enderezó un poco y escuchó la voz de alguien a su espalda.

-Creí que jamás despertarías, Maka- la oji verde le vio. Se trataba de Kurai, quien se dedicaba en esos momentos a avivar el fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó, iba a levantarse de su lugar cuando se percató de que se encontraba húmeda.

Chasqueó la lengua y maldijo mentalmente el ser una de las chicas que tenía 'sueños húmedos'. Eso, sin duda, era herencia de su padre (2).

-¿Te encuentras bien?- el peli rojo se hallaba ya frente de ella.

Maka casi grita por el susto.

-Debo disculparme, no creí que un poco de vino fuera tan fuerte para ti- Kurai le sonrió. –Ahora debemos ir afuera ó Evans comenzará a hacer un desastre al no encontrarte- bromeo el chico.

Maka se levantó apoyando las palmas de las manos en el sillón y utilizándolas como impulso.

Y efectivamente, de solo entrar al comedor, la mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Soul les hubiese matado si fueran balas.

-Mi Señorita y yo hemos tenido una charla de lo más agradable, ¿cierto, Maka?- esta solo asintió con un gruñidito, agradeciendo mentalmente que Kurai no hubiese hecho mención de la emborrachada que se acababa de dar.

Por otro lado, la sola mención de _'Mi Señorita'_, le había caído al otro como patada de mula.

"_¿Mi? ¡Que diablos! ¿Cuándo se ha cogido con ella para que diga que es suya?__"_, pensó el peli plateado.

-Kurai, ¿le has dicho lo que quieres mostrarle? Creo que a Maka le encantará- esa fue la vocecilla de Leddy.

-Of course! A Maka le encantará ver cómo es que enseñamos a nuestros chicos en esta casa. ¿Deseas venir a nuestras clases mañana? Nada nos gustaría más que escuchar alguna clase impartida por ti.- y ahí estaba, de nueva cuenta aquella sonrisa repugnante para Soul y casi adictiva para toda chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Dar un clase?

Soul apretó los puños, no solo era la forma en cómo trataba a su _Meister_ sino, además, siempre parecía como si lo ignoraran a propósito.

-Eso sería muy lindo si estuviéramos de vacaciones pero, desde que llegamos a este lugar no hemos hablado de nuestra misión. Les recuerdo a todos que Shinigami Sama nos ha mandado para algo importante- la voz de Soul resonó por toda la mansión, se notaba a leguas que estaba verdaderamente enfadado.

En medio de todo, Maka no pudo evitar una sonrisita al notar la reacción de su compañero. ¡Ah! Todo hubiera sido hermoso si aquella actitud fuera por una cuestión tan simple como los celos.

Maka se aclaró la garganta para poder tomar la palabra.

-Soul tiene razón, no expuesto de la mejor manera pero, tiene razón.

Kurai miró a la oji verde y asintió con un movimiento de su rostro.

-Bien. Síganme- el peli rojo encabezó al grupo, seguido muy de cerca de Leddy.

Le acompañaron a lo largo de un pasillo angosto que los obligaba a caminar en 'fila india', en los ladrillos se podían apreciar diferentes y extraños símbolos que, por alguna razón, a Maka le dio escalofríos. Se frotó los brazos con las manos.

-Maka, ¿te encuentras bien?- le cuestionó preocupado Soul, atreviéndose a ponerle una mano en el hombro.

Pero, la acción, si es que había sido hecha para tranquilizarla, no sirvió de nada. Un escalofrío más fuerte –uno de emoción- le recorrió toda la espalda.

Finalmente, el grupo llegó hasta una puerta pesada de cobre, la cual, al igual que los ladrillos, tenía un extraño dibujo grabado. La oji verde se quedó un instante parada apreciando la imagen, hasta se atrevió a alzar la mano para acariciar el dibujo con sus dedos.

Pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un golpe de parte de Leddy en su muñeca le hizo desistir.

-Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso- le dijo la rubia. Su brazo, que se había convertido en una hoz, volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Por qué?- Maka se sobó el lugar golpeado.

Leddy no respondió, solo siguió su camino hasta el otro lado del cuarto. Soul miró alrededor y notó que muchas cosas estaban simplemente cubiertas por grandes pedazos de tela blanca y polvorienta.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó el chico guadaña.

-Este lugar les fue confiscado a las brujas hace algún tiempo.- explicó Kurai.

-¿¡Qué?!- tanto Maka como Soul preguntaron asombrados al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estas diciendo que nos encontramos en un lugar maldito?

Kurai deslizó sus dedos por la superficie de uno de los muebles, para luego observar el polvo en ellos.

-Lo que les voy a contar es uno de los más altos secretos del _Shibusen_.

"Ustedes sin duda han escuchado hablar de Eibon, el mayor de los hechiceros en toda la historia. Él comenzó con sus investigaciones y la creación de Artefactos Demoníacos a fin de poder encontrar una cura para la enfermedad de su esposa.

En todo el mundo se han encontrado muchísimos de esos artefactos y algunos han sido confiscados por el mismísimo Shinigami Sama.

Pero, lo que casi nadie sabe es que en esta casa nació y fue escondido el único hijo de Eibon. Además, también se dice que se encuentra el mayor de los descubrimientos de Eibon. La llave para poder acceder a un poder incluso más grande que la de un _kishin_.

Cuando el hechicero desapareció una bruja se hizo con el cuidado de ese hijo, con el objetivo de que él pudiera serle de utilidad para encontrar esa arma ó poder. Pero, las brujas al saberlo vinieron de inmediato y la asesinaron.

Después, mi padre y Shinigami Sama vinieron hasta aquí y no pararon hasta cazar a todas ellas. Así, la mansión se convirtió en una extensión del _Shibusen_, que más que dedicarse a buscar a los futuros alumnos de la escuela, resguarda este lugar.

Ahora mi padre ha desaparecido y creemos que puede tratarse de la única bruja que sobrevivió al exterminio de aquel entonces. Si eso es cierto, significa que de alguna manera ha descubierto en dónde y en qué consiste la llave que Eibon dejó.

Esa es la razón por la que han venido hasta aquí."

Maka y Soul se quedaron callados ante esta declaración.

-¿Qué dices? ¿¡El hijo de Eibon?!

-¿Un mayor poder que el del dios demonio, dices?- Maka tragó saliva, a decir verdad aquello la desconcertaba, por no decir que la asustaba.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿significa que ese conocimiento está en poder del _Shibusen_? ¿Y en dónde se supone que está ese hijo de Eibon?

-No, sabemos que lo que sea que haya descubierto Eibon está aquí, en la casa pero, desconocemos el lugar exacto.- explicó Leddy. –El objetivo de nuestra estancia en este lugar es resguardarlo y encontrarlo.

-Y hasta el momento no hemos tenido suerte con ello.- completó su _Meister._

Maka miró a su alrededor, de pronto pareció como si todos esos símbolos del lugar se le arremolinaran frente a ella. Dio un paso hacia atrás y uno de los mosaicos del suelo cedió un par de centímetros y una trampa se abrió debajo de sus pies.

-¡Maka!- Soul trató de alcanzarla pero, su esfuerzo fue en vano.

La compuerta se cerró de inmediato.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho?- Soul había corrido rápidamente y ahora tenía sujeto a Kurai por la ropa.

-¿De qué hablas? Ni yo sabía que existía una trampa de esa clase en este lugar- explicó tranquilamente el peli rojo.

-Mientes- le espetó el otro entre dientes.

Le soltó con un movimiento brusco y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿Qué haces? Solo terminaras perdiéndote- Leddy le siguió pero, al salir al pasillo se quedó parada solo limitándose a observar como se iba Soul.

Los pasos tranquilos de Kurai llegaron hasta sus oídos.

-¿Crees que deberíamos de detenerlo?- le dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué puede hacer uno solo como él?- respondió con desprecio.

-Entonces, ¿la observamos?

-No, para hacerlo tendríamos que quitar nuestro protector y aún no es el momento. De todas formas, sabemos cual va a ser el resultado gracias a tu poción. Vamos.- Kurai tomó de la mano a la niña y se fueron.

O&o&o&o&

A cada paso que daba y se adentraba más por el laberinto de pasillos, le daba la sensación de que podía escuchar gritos de numerosas personas torturadas. Soul no se explicaba de qué manera podía ocurrir eso, si él ni siquiera era capaz de ver las almas de los demás. Entonces, imaginó que quizás el poder de las antiguas brujas que habían habitado el lugar había sido tan fuerte que aún ahora, las esencias de sus fechorías seguían impregnadas en aquellas paredes. Pensar en eso hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la piel. La única razón por la que seguía adelante era poder encontrar a Maka.

La llamaba a gritos pero, solo el eco de su propia voz era lo que escuchaba. El aire le comenzaba a ser asfixiante y tuvo que detenerse a tomar aliento. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y parecía como si escondiese su cabeza en medio de sus brazos. Estaba a punto de proseguir su carrera cuando volteó hacía su lado izquierdo y, a lo lejos, le pareció ver un pasillo aislado, una sombra estaba ahí.

-¡Maka!- gritó al momento de correr hacia el lugar.

Seguía llamándola conforme se acercaba pero, esta parecía no escucharle. Soul llegó hasta ella y se percató de lo que la rubia miraba. Era otro de esos signos extraños, su mirada parecía opaca para cuando él se puso enfrente de ella.

-Oe, Maka!- le puso las manos en los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente pero, nada parecía funcionar. –Maka, ¿qué te ha pasado? Respóndeme.

Esta vez la abrazó con fuerza y su voz ya sonaba desesperada. Uno de sus brazos le rodeaba los hombros y su otra mano la sostenía por la nuca. Apretó los ojos y pareció que el gesto le ayudó a pensar más claro. Se separó levemente de la oji verde y con ambas manos le tomó por las mejillas.

-Maka, quédate conmigo- acercó y juntó sus frentes, y cerrando de nueva cuenta sus ojos rubíes, trató de hacer una conexión con su _Meister_.

Salvarla como cuando ella lo hizo del mini _oni_.

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad y de pronto una brillante luz acompañada del llamado de Soul, hizo que Maka inhalara una gran bocanada de aire y sus ojos volvieron a ser los de antes.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- el peli plateado le sostenía por los brazos.

Maka no supo qué decir en ese momento, lo que sí se dio cuenta fue del sentimiento que le transmitían los ojos de su compañero.

-¿Qué.. qué fue lo que me pasó?- bajó el rostro, en busca de alguna excusa para no tener que seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Qué que es lo que pasó? Pasa que yo no confío para nada en ese tal Kurai y en su compañera.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que algo extraño esta pasando aquí? Para que haya sido su padre el que desapareció se le ve muy tranquilo y además, ¿por qué diablos nos tuvo que llevar a esa habitación para contarnos lo que está sucediendo?

Maka frunció el ceño y se apartó del chico.

-Él es prácticamente como el dios en este lugar, está al mismo nivel que Shinigami Sama en cuanto responsabilidades, es lógico que se comporte de esa manera. Imagínate si se dejara llevar por todas sus emociones como lo estas haciendo justamente tú en estos momentos.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Estas dando a entender que me estoy poniendo paranoico?- Soul se señaló así mismo con sus dedos.

-Has sido tú quien lo ha dicho- le respondió dándole la espalda.

"_Has sido tú quien lo ha dicho.."_

Unas palabras muy semejantes le dijera Leddy momentos antes.

-Ja, ahora no solo me dices loco sino que hasta me respondes igual que ellos. ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho esos tipos, eh? Por lo menos me hubieras dicho un 'gracias' por haberte salvado.

-¿Salvarme? ¿De qué?- Maka se volvió furiosa ante el comentario. –Yo no me veo en peligro, solo caí por una trampa, yo muy bien hubiera podido salir de aquí.

Volvió a su pose y además, se cruzó de brazos.

-No has hecho nada extraordinario- se escuchó una voz.

Ambos se volvieron al lugar de donde provenía. Se trataba de Kurai y Leddy.

-Después de todo es tu trabajo- dijo el peli rojo.

-¡Desgraciado! ¿Qué estas diciendo?- espetó Soul.

-Lo que él quiere decir es que a nosotros como armas se nos inculca que debemos proteger a nuestros _Meister_, aún a costa de nuestras vidas. Por eso es que no has hecho nada extraordinario.- explicó Leddy.

Maka se sorprendió de lo dicho. A ella le pareció que decir eso era como ver a Soul como una simple arma, como un instrumento y no como una persona. Iba a replicar algo pero, la niña se le adelantó.

-Nosotros solo somos instrumentos para su servicio, simples armas.

-Lamentó que tú tengas una autoestima tan baja pero, por lo que a mí respecta, soy más que eso.- le contestó el chico 'guadaña'.

-Ja, tú eres más bien quien no ha entendido su papel en este mundo. Entonces, ¿por qué es que has trabajado tan arduo para convertirte en una _deathscythe?-_ Kurai sonó despreciativo.

-Eso.. eso no..- Maka habló pero, nuevamente, fue interrumpida, aunque esta vez por Soul.

-No necesito que me defiendas- el chico pasó a un lado de ellos, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Maka solo se limitó a mirarlo. Se preguntaba por qué las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto.

-Maaaca chan!- la rubia se le abalanzó. –Estábamos muy preocupados por ti y estuvimos buscándote por todas partes. Yo me asusté mucho.

La oji verde le sonrió amablemente.

-Pero, en verdad, Maka ¿cómo es que has soportado por tanto tiempo a un arma tan insolente como Evans?- le cuestionó la niña.

-Él normalmente no es así. Es solo que.. que no sé lo que le pasa.

-¿Hay algún otro lazo con él que el de arma y _shokunin_ que los una?- preguntó Kurai.

-¿Ah? ¿Lazo?

-Lo que él quiere saber es qué son ustedes dos- Leddy le miró.

-Ah, bueno.. él y yo somos.. él y yo- Maka bajó la mirada.

Kurai y Leddy intercambiaron una mirada entre sí, para luego sonreírse.

O&o&o&o&

_Nosotros solo somos instrumentos para su servicio, simples armas.__._

Las palabras de ese par en sí no le habían afectado, ni herido en lo más mínimo. Pero, notar la lentitud con la que Maka se tomó aquello, sí que le había dolido.

Él hubiera metido las manos hasta en el fuego si eso era necesario para defenderla, no solo ahora después de lo ocurrido entre ellos, sino desde siempre. Pero, ella pareció hasta de acuerdo con lo que esos individuos odiosos pensaban.

_Nosotros solo somos instrumentos para su servicio, simples armas.__._

_¿Salvarme? ¿D__e qué? Yo no me veo en peligro, solo caí por una trampa, yo muy bien hubiera podido salir de aquí._

¿Es que, acaso, ella pensaba eso de él?

Soul apretó los puños, sus ojos ensombrecidos.

Prosiguió su camino, con sus manos aún dentro de los bolsillos. Solo una breve y pequeña estela brillante dejó a su paso.

Pequeña, brillante y acuosa estela…..

**CONTINUARA……**

(1)Desde el puerto-La oreja de Van Gongh.

(2)Me refiero al hecho de que su padre es un mujeriego y amante del sexo :b

_Notas de la autora:_

_Espero que se haya entendido la metáfora que puse al final del capítulo._

_¿Odian a Kurai y a Leddy? XD _

_Creo que no haré más comentarios ó de lo contrario me veré tentada a divulgar algunos secretos de la historia je, je._

_Así que solo me resta decirles gracias por incluirme en sus favoritos y por los reviews a:__**kuchiki rukia ichi, B-Rabbit, Lenalee Rose, Beautigly92.**_

_Matta au!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! Sé que me he atrasado un poco, solo un poquitín n.n Hubo quien me dijo que por qué no actualizaba más seguido pero, para ello existen varias razones. Antes que nada el trabajo, siempre el maldito trabajo que me absorbe demasiado (aunque si no fuera por él no podría comprar anime, leer mangas y pagar el Internet ¬¬) También, porque al mismo tiempo estoy escribiendo un ff de Naruto, además de que veo otras series y de que me he encontrado con un ff de Vampire Knight que me ha encantado. ¡¡AMO LOS VAMPIROS!! Y que por cierto al leerlo he comprendido el porque algunos me han dicho que haga los capítulos más largos, ¡uf!_

_Bueno, sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, la serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**Sonata Cap. 4**** "Se un arma".**

"_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida._

_Es tu ausencia brillo_

_En mi soledad_

_Me ha contado que el sol sale por ti._

_Tiemblo, descanso, _

_aún escucho su voz_

_Me miro en sus ojos _

_Me llevan a dormir._

_Y cada minuto_

_Espera su turno_

_Se escapa, se pierde_

_Se une al mar._

_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida._

_Quisiera tenerte_

_Aquí un segundo_

_Decirte que el mundo _

_no tiene luz". (1)_

Maka se giró sobre su cama hacia su lado derecho al tiempo en que sus ojos verdes se abrían perezosamente. Su vista escudriñó la habitación y se dio cuenta de que Soul no había regresado para nada en toda la noche. Suspiró entre una mezcla de decepción y enfado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar en hacer algo al respecto, un llamado a la puerta le hizo enfocarse en otras cosas.

La puerta se abrió tras que ella indicara que se podía pasar y para su sorpresa se trataba del dueño de la mansión. Maka le sonrió, aunque repentinamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho pasar pues, apenas caía en la cuenta de que la manera en como debía lucir tras dormir no era su mejor apariencia. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa.

-Maka, buenos días. Espero no haber interrumpido tu sueño- la chica negó levemente, bajando la mirada.

A Kurai eso le apreció divertido, sentándose en la orilla de la cama .

-Estoy acostumbrada, en casa me levanto temprano para ir a Shibusen, así que aunque hubiese querido dormir más tarde no hubiera podido.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte. Ayer estuvimos hablando un poco sobre eso pero, pensé que era mejor venir a confirmártelo. Nuestros alumnos estarán tan encantados de que tú les impartas algo de tus conocimientos.

La idea le entusiasmo en demasía a la rubia pero, de inmediato recordó lo que su compañero mencionara también cuando se consideró por primera vez aquel asunto.

-Kurai, creo que es mejor que nosotros comencemos con nuestras investigaciones, ¿no lo crees?

-Ajá. Pero, me pregunto si es solo eso ó porque te has acostumbrado tanto a depender de tu arma que sientes que no podrías darnos una demostración de tus poderes.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- los ojos de la chica parecieron chispear por causa del comentario.

-Maka, no quiero ofenderte. Solo quiero que veas que tú _sola_ tienes potencial. Tú puedes ser igual ó más poderosa que Justin, incluso.

-¿Más.. poderosa que Justin..?- murmuró sorprendida.

Kurai se limitó asentir en silencio pero, sin agregar cosa alguna se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir y sin darse la vuelta, solo mirando a la oji verde por encima del hombro, le dijo:

-Si deseas saber el cómo y el por qué, vendrás a la primera clase de este día. Hasta entonces.

Antes de que ella pudiera cuestionar algo, el chico peli rojo ya se había marchado. Las preguntas se quedaron en la punta de su lengua, bajó de nuevo la mirada y la frase de: _te has acostumbrado tanto a depender de tu arma que sientes que no podrías darnos una demostración de tus poderes,_ le taladró la mente.

No es que ella se sintiera inferior a Soul pero, simplemente pensaba que debía hacerse más fuerte por el bien de Soul.

¿Por el bien de Soul? ¡Que diantre! Ese estúpido no se merecía nada.

Maka tiró las sábanas al suelo y se dirigió al baño de inmediato dispuesta a ir a esa dichosa clase.

Y así, de querer pensar en Soul pasó rápidamente a la furia de creer que para el otro solo había sido una diversión.

O&o&o&o&

Kurai había permanecido detrás de la puerta tras salir de la habitación de los estudiantes del Shibusen. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa al escuchar como Maka se levantaba para alistarse. Se dirigió hacia la pasillo, en donde se encontró con una pequeña Leddy.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la rubiecita.

-Ella vendrá.

-¿Y sobre el otro?- Kurai le tomó por la cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos sueltos.

-Ha sido una buena idea acomodarlos en la misma habitación, definitivamente hacerlo los separará más.

La rubiecita sonrió de manera tétrica, enseñando su blanca dentadura al momento de hacerlo.

O&o&o&o&

Soul había salido de aquel lugar que tanto escalofrío le causaba no pudiendo por lo mismo siquiera pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Aunque realmente pasar la noche en uno de los salones no era una muy buena idea. En estos momentos se encontraba en la terraza del último salón de uno de los pasillos.

De primera instancia había pensado que lo mejor era regresar a la habitación pero, pensar que se tendría que enfrentar a su _Meister_ no le agradaba del todo. Además, tal como se encontraba en esos momentos, todo era mejor que soportar la frialdad ó hasta la indiferencia de la chica.

Soul suspiró, recargando su barbilla sobre su mano izquierda y se preguntó qué era lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente en ese lugar, había decidido que era mejor enfocarse en su misión que seguir quebrándose la cabeza con reconciliarse con la chica. Pero, simplemente no podía hacerlo, porque pensar en la misión requería pensar en Kurai y sus acciones y pensar en él era pensar irremediablemente en la terca y orgullosa rubia.

¡Mierda y más mierda!

Soul se restregó los cabellos, dejándoselos más alborotados de lo que los traía. Estaba completamente enredado y no sabía ni siquiera por dónde comenzar. Volvió a respirar hondo y por fin se decidió a ir en busca de Maka con el pretexto de hablar sobre su trabajo. Si las cosas salían un poco bien, quizá podía zanjar las diferencias a tal grado de reconciliarse. Quien sabe. No existe peor lucha que la que no se hace. Además, él era un tipo 'chulo' y los tipos chulos no pueden dejar las cosas así con un chica, ¿ó sí?

Estaba dispuesto a salir de aquel balcón cuando escuchó murmullos fueras y notó que la puerta se abría, dejando a la vista a una odiosa niña rubia. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de los muros y lo que siguió ni sus ojos ni sus oídos pudieron dar crédito.

O&o&o&o&

Maka permanecía parada frente a la puerta con las manos encerradas en un puño, su cabeza agachada le hacia ver el picaporte de color marrón frente a ella. Indecisa por entrar ó no entrar escuchó la voz de Leddy detrás suyo.

-Maka chan, que bueno que te has decidido a venir- la niña le sonrió.

Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de que los demás chicos se encontraban detrás de la rubia niña. Ya no había escapatoria alguna de parte de la Técnica. Sintió que su corazón latió nerviosamente al momento en que las puertas fueron abiertas por la niña. Además, de que dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Kurai en su espalda y con el gesto invitándola a pasar.

Todos los alumnos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, en tanto ellos tres permanecían de pie. Maka comenzaba a pensar que ir a ese lugar era un grave error y pronto comprendería el por qué de su presentimiento.

-Esta mañana tenemos con nosotros a Maka Albarn, la Técnica que nos salvó del _Kishin_ – un murmullo de vitoreo y de sorpresa se dejó escuchar en el aula.

Kurai volteo a ver a su compañera y esta le hizo un gesto con la mirada, entonces él se percató que detrás del muro que daba al balcón se encontraba Soul. Hizo un gesto de media sonrisa, ¿qué más podía pedir?

-Propongo que para que nuestra distinguida invitada se sienta a gusto, hagamos una sesión de preguntas.

Los chicos no tardaron en alzar sus manos a fin de participar. El bombardeo de preguntas iba desde el querer saber cosas triviales como su color favorito hasta el cómo había vencido al dios demonio. Poco a poco Maka se fue tranquilizando y hasta comenzó a creer que se sentía a gusto con todo eso. De pronto, y para sorpresa de la oji verde, la mano de Kurai se levantó para formular una interrogante.

-¿Es verdad que pudiste convertirte en un arma al momento de pelear con ese _kishin_?

Maka pareció dudarlo un instante pero, al final solo se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de su rostro.

En tanto, Soul entrecerró los ojos. Eso era verdad, después de todo él y sus demás amigos de equipo estuvieron presentes para verlo pero, ¿de qué iba todo eso? ¿Qué era lo que ese imbécil podía estar tramando?

Los alumnos se asombraron aún más al escuchar aquello y en medio de su alboroto se escuchó un pequeño silbido.

-¿Y entonces, por qué no te has convertido en tu propio maestro?- preguntó una de las alumnas.

-Sí, ¿porque?- terciaron todos.

-¿En mi.. maestra?- repitió Maka asombrada y confundida.

-Maka chan, eres especial. ¿Sabes que son muy raros los Técnicos que pueden ser armas al mismo tiempo. Como Justin Sama, por ejemplo.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente la mención del rubio monje. La sola idea de llegar a superar al chico era atractiva por sí sola.

-Kurai Sama, ¿por qué un _Meister_ puede llegar a ser un arma al mismo tiempo?- preguntó el que al parecer era el más joven de los pupilos.

-Verán, como todos saben entre un maestro y un arma se crea algo llamado 'resonancia de almas' a veces esa resonancia es tan fuerte que se crea un vínculo que va más allá del ser simplemente Maestro y Arma. Y cuando ellos dos tienen descendencia, su resonancia se refleja en su hijo. Es solo entonces cuando la descendencia puede ser ambas cosas.

Las miradas impresionadas y llenas de respeto se fijaron en Maka pero, esta se quedó pensativa al escuchar aquella explicación.

Si Kurai tenía razón en lo que estaba diciendo.. una resonancia que va más allá de.. Repentinamente, la chica sintió un escozor en los ojos. Sus padres habían logrado tener esa clase de resonancia, trasmitiéndosela a su hija. Ellos en realidad se amaban.

-Te felicitó, Maka. No solo fuiste capaz de vencer a ese demonio sino que también tienes una línea de sangre muy poderosa. Ahora puedes ser lo que tú quieras- el peli rojo le puso una mano en el hombro. -Se un arma..

Ser un arma.. convertirse en una implicaba separarse de Soul. Su corazón dolió en ese momento.

-Así que eso era lo que querías lograr, maldito Kurai- el peli plateado se había decidido a salir de su escondite.

Su odio y furia se transmitía a través de su mirada rojiza que parecía haberse intensificado tanto.

-No es que haya sido su objetivo. Kurai solo intenta ayudar a Maka chan- dijo Leddy, interponiéndose en medio de ellos. Subía lentamente su brazo derecho a la altura de su pecho, como preparándose para el combate.

-¿Ayudarla, de qué? Ustedes dos están tras algo grande y perverso, lo puedo sentir tan solo con mirarlos. ¡Maka, apártate de ellos!

Kurai estiró su brazo, pasando a Maka hacia atrás en un gesto de protección.

-Es de ti mismo de quien queremos protegerla- espetó el peli rojo. –Desde el primer momento en que les conocimos vimos una infinita tristeza en sus ojos y el como tú la has pasado por alto deliberadamente a pesar de farfullar que eres su compañero. Evans, tú eres el problema aquí.

-¡No me jodas!- la furia de Soul se disparó, lanzándose hacia el tipo, olvidando por completo que Leddy permanecía en guardia.

El sonido característico de dos metales chocando llenó el salón. Maka abrió los ojos con terror al percatarse de que la mano de Leddy sangraba al querer detener la fuerza con la que Soul le había golpeado. Entonces, su mente lo comprendió todo. Momentos antes se había conmovido tanto al saber que sus padres se habían amado con tanta intensidad pero, aquel fuerte vínculo se había roto también ya. Su padre era el culpable. Maka misma había visto en numerosas ocasiones como su madre derramaba lagrimas silenciosas al esperarle junto a la ventana a que regresara de sus parrandas, siempre oliendo a cerveza y a mujeres. Hasta que se cansó de todo aquello y finalmente le había dejado. Les había dejado..

-Basta- murmuró Maka, al punto del llanto.

Ella no quería que pasara algo similar con su vida. No quería repetir la misma historia que sus padres. No era como que se estaba adelantando a los hechos, de cómo si por el mero hecho de haber compartido una noche de sexo con Soul ambos iban a estar juntos por siempre. Pero, ella misma se daba cuenta de que la resonancia que se forjaba entre ambos era una de las más poderosas y, además, permanecer al lado de Soul era solo el primer paso a tropezar con la misma piedra una y otra vez. ¡Ella no quería ser como su madre!

-¡Basta!- esta vez lo gritó, con los ojos apretados, aparentando furia cuando en realidad lo que deseaba era reprimir su llanto.

Soul reaccionó, apartándose de inmediato de su contrincante. Notó que Maka sobrepasaba el brazo protector de Kurai y avanzaba aparentemente hacia él, llegando frente suyo. Pero, la chica le dirigió una mirada fría y acusadora, incluso hasta podía jurar que con un matiz de odio intrínseco. La chica le dio la espalda para tomar un pedazo de su falda a fin de preparar una venda improvisada.

-Maka..

-Vete, Soul. He tomado mi decisión, en este momento rompo mi contrato contigo.

Algo dentro de Soul Evans se hizo añicos….

**CONTINUARA……**

(1)Desde el puerto-La oreja de Van Gongh.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Noooooo! Parece como si escuchara en estos momentos el grito de todos los que siguen este fic. Por un lado por lo que acaba de hacer Maka y por otro por que me atreví a dejarlo en ese punto XD ¡Oh, soy tan perversa!_

_Ah, lo de las palabras de Maka sobre el contrato, bueno es porque me supongo que maestro y arma (cada que escribo esta frase no puedo evitar los deseos de escribir amo y esclavo :b) realizan una especie de contrato ó pacto, ¿de qué otra manera se explicaría que haya tanta correlación entre ambos?_

_Bien, la primera parte de la intensiones de Kurai y Leddy ya están realizadas, ¿cuál será su siguiente movimiento? ¿Y qué es lo que ganan con el separarlos? _

_Esto y más en los siguientes capítulos de __**Sonata.**_

_Solo me resta darles las gracias a:kuchiki rukia ichi, B- Rabbit, Lenalee Rose, beatifly 92 (quienes con lo que acaba de pasar tendrán más razones para odiar a mi parejita XD) por sus reviews._

_Matta au!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Y justo en estos momentos escucho música de Rammstein __para poder inspirarme. Espero que quede un capítulo de corte más oscuro. ¡A ver qué sale XD!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esos son de Atsushi Okubo, de lo contrario no seguiría confundida por no saber qué es exactamente Krona.. o.Ó_

O&o&o&o&

**Sonata Cap. 5**** "Killer".**

"Sobre el agua se dibuja

Una historia ya dormida

En silencio escucho

El verso de tu despedida.

Es tu ausencia brillo

En mi soledad

Me ha contado que el sol sale por ti.

Tiemblo, descanso,

aún escucho su voz

Me miro en sus ojos

Me llevan a dormir.

Y cada minuto

Espera su turno

Se escapa, se pierde

Se une al mar.

Sobre el agua se dibuja

Una historia ya dormida

En silencio escucho

El verso de tu despedida.

Quisiera tenerte

Aquí un segundo

Decirte que el mundo

no tiene luz". (1)

o&o&o&o&

Matar.

Era el único sentimiento que podía sentir arder en su pecho. Matar a Kurai. Sus ojos parecieron chispear por un momento en cuanto su cerebro decodifico sus intenciones. Pero, ¿es que hacerlo no significaba el primer paso para convertirse en un _Kishin?_

Soul bajó la mirada, con los dientes rechinándole entre sí debido a la furia que le comenzó a invadir repentinamente y consiente de ello, decidió obedecer a la que anteriormente hubiese sido su maestra.. ó quizá hasta más que eso.

Nada más abandonar el aula sintió arder su interior, más específicamente en su antigua herida hecha con Ragnarok. Se llevó una mano a la altura de esta y sintió como si sus pulmones se hubieran encogido pues, el aire no era suficiente. Tambaleándose, caminó por los pasillos desiertos y una nueva punzada que se extendió con rapidez por todo su cuerpo le provocó que sus pupilas se dilataran, cayendo de rodillas, con la misma mano sujetándose el pecho y con la gemela apoyándose en el suelo.

No.. no podía ser posible. Aquella sensación solo la experimentó en sus días de locura en los que solía aparecer el mini Oni. ¡Él se lo había tragado! ¿Ó no?

Sintió que iba a caer y no le quedó más remedio que utilizar ambas manos como apoyo, la luz del sol que se colaba por los ventanales dejaba que se formara su sombra y con horror notó como esta tomaba forma propia, reconociendo de inmediato la figura del ser carmesí, con su habitual sonrisa diabólica que parecía en esos momentos burlarse de su desgracia. Era como si le estuviera restregando en su cara que la mejor opción a la larga hubiera sido dejarle tomar las riendas de su vida. Pero, eso no sucedió debido al apoyo incondicional de Maka..

Maka.

Ahora ella le había abandonado, ¿y de qué le sirvió deshacerse del mini Oni?

_Mátales.. elimínalos a todos.._

Una risita perversa, que le causaba daño.

-¡No! Tú desapareciste- gritó, no evitando sentirse estúpido por estar hablando solo.

No hubo respuesta audible ó al menos no con la voz de ese diablillo. Su mente se la dio. Simplemente tampoco podía deshacerse de él pues era como su otro yo. ¿No se lo explicó a Maka? Entonces, ¿eso quería decir que dentro de él existió y seguiría existiendo aquella maldad?

Matarles.

¿Y qué si lo hacia? Quizá él estaba destinado desde hace mucho en convertirse en un dios demonio, después de todo llevaba uno dentro de sí, ¿no es cierto?

Su conclusión pareció absurda en su adolorida mente, tanto que primero comenzó a reírse por lo bajo hasta que sus risas se convirtieron en estridentes carcajadas. En esos momentos su silueta se transformó completamente en la del diablillo rojo.

O&o&o&o&

Maka sintió algo extraño, una sensación de escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Su primer instinto fue volver la vista hacia la puerta por donde minutos antes Soul desapareciera.

-Sé que ha sido una decisión difícil, Maka pero, a la larga verás que es lo mejor para ti- Kurai se le acercó a fin de abrazarla.

-Pero..

Maka dudó por un momento. No sabía el por qué a ciencia cierta pero, se sentía triste. Su corazón dolía y tenía tantas ganas de llorar. ¿Es que no había tomado la mejor decisión? Se había asustado tanto ante la posibilidad de terminar igual que sus padres que su primera reacción fue alejarse de Soul. Quizá ni siquiera..

-..Kishin..

Maka alzó su rostro en medio de los brazos del peli rojo e interrogó con la mirada a Leddy. La chiquilla al percatarse de que la oji verde no la había escuchado, repitió su declaración.

-Dije que los sentimientos que sentí emanar de Evans se asemejaban a la de un _KIshin._

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad!- espetó la chica, al momento en que se separaba del cuerpo de Kurai.

Él miró a los chicos del aula, parecían asustados. Así que para componer algo las cosas les sonrió, al momento en que les indicaba que se tomarán el resto del día.

-Maka, no te enfades con Leddy- el chico le acarició los cabellos de manera suave y amorosa. –Ella solo habla de lo que le transmitió la actitud de Evans.

La rubia bajó la mirada, era cierto que ella misma había visto la clara expresión que se dibujara en el rostro del peli plateado pero, de eso a pensar que iría a matar a quien se le atravesara en el camino.. pues, distaba mucho. Ó al menos Soul no era de esa clase de personas.

-¿Piensas que él no sería de esa clase de personas?- la delgada chica miró con sorpresa al oji rojizo. –También pensaste lo mismo cuando te enamoraste de él, ¿cierto?

Esta vez, sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

-¿C-como..

-Era fácil de adivinar. Esa angustia y tristeza en tus ojos solo puede significar que te enamoraste del chico y él te rompió el corazón en correspondencia. Pero, no te preocupes, él ya no puede hacerte más daño y yo tampoco lo permitiré.

Los ojos rojizos de Kurai se clavaron directamente en los verdes de Maka, sin querer y, a pesar de las circunstancias, un leve sonrojo llenó sus mejillas. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de improviso, dejando a la vista a un par de alumnos con expresión de terror.

-¡Kurai Sensei! ¡Venga rápido!- el trío salió corriendo del aula, siguiendo el camino que los chicos les indicaban.

Al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, se encontraron con una rueda hecha de chicos, todos con la misma expresión que los que fueran en busca de los superiores. Al verles llegar estos se hicieron aun lado, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo ensangrentado de una chica. Una de las manos había desaparecido. Maka evitó mirar a la alumna muerta, dejando abrazarse de Kurai, quien le indicó con la mirada a su arma que inspeccionara el cuerpo.

-Son marcas de una guadaña, sin duda.- comentó Leddy.

-Evans..- dijo su _Meister._

Maka negó con ahínco.

-¡No! Soul no sería ca..- la defensa murió en sus labios cuando la niña alzó con una mano la banda de cabello de Soul, se la había quitado de entre los dedos a la difunta.

La impresión fue tanta que Maka se desmayó ahí mismo.

O&o&o&o&

Soul aún respiraba con esfuerzo pero, al menos el dolor había desaparecido. Y menos mal ó de lo contrario no hubiera podido con aquella carrera a la que se sometió tan solo minutos antes pero, a la larga de nada le sirvió. Apoyó su espalda en la fría pared, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, sintiendo como el sudor le resbalaba por la frente, por lo que se limpió con la manga de su chamarra. Mala elección, la chaqueta estaba manchada de sangre, dejando un tizne rojizo en sus mejillas.

¡Oh, grandioso! No solo acababa de perder lo más valioso que tenía y se llevaba el peor susto de su vida, sino que ahora estaba sudado y sucio.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? No lo entendía muy bien, todo sucedió tan rápido. Cerró sus ojos rojizos para ver si lograba hacer una reconstrucción mental.

**Flash Back**

Soul se retorció del dolor de nueva cuenta, no pudiendo evitar volver el estómago. Respiró profundamente, en busca de un poco de consuelo, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Su primera reacción fue volverse amenazante, con su brazo izquierdo medio convertido en guadaña. Sintió como su filo cortaba la piel y escuchó un gritó ahogado. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una de las alumnas de la mansión, por el uniforme.

-¡Maldición! ¿Estas bien?- preguntó el chico, asombrado así mismo de que la voz le saliera tan natural después de lo que acababa de pasar.

La chica sostenía su brazo herido, aunque con una expresión que demostraba estar más preocupada por el chico que por sí misma.

-Yo.. yo vi todo lo ocurrido en el aula.. con tu _Meister_.

-Y quién no lo hizo- mencionó triste, no pudiendo evitar mirar con detenimiento su sombra en busca de algún rastro de su 'amiguito'.

-Lo siento..- murmuró la chica.

No hubo más palabras y a decir verdad, los actos de la chica eran demasiados extraños. Pero, Soul agradeció de cierta manera su gentileza, miró de nuevo la herida provocada por su ataque y, no ocurriéndosele otra cosa más, se quitó la banda de la cabeza, poniéndosela en una mano.

-Gracias..- la chica hizo ademán de querer agregar algo más pero, justo en ese momento fue atravesada por algo inexplicable que él no alcanzó a percibir con exactitud.

Miró hacia el lugar de donde provino aquello y se percató de una silueta que parecía mirarle, como dando a entender que el siguiente iba a ser él. Soul se dio cuenta que la chica había muerto. De inmediato comprendió que fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera ahí parado, tenía que ver con la desaparición del padre de Kurai. Se levantó de un solo salto, sintiendo un mareo, recompensa de la experiencia de solo unos instantes antes.

**End flash back**

Y después simplemente aquella cosa había desaparecido.

Soul no podía dejar de sentir que el propósito de dejarse perseguir solo era para alejarle de la chica muerta. Pero, ¿para qué, exactamente? ¿Aquello había sido una bruja ó un sirviente de alguna bruja?

Se dio varios golpecitos en la cabeza con la pared, aún apoyado en ella, como si con eso se pudieran acomodar sus razonamientos más fácilmente. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora que simplemente era un arma sin dueño? ¿Investigar? ¿Solo? ¿Y si se volvía a encontrar con aquella 'cosa', por bautizarla de alguna manera?

Morir ahora ya no importaría tanto, se dijo así mismo. No pudo evitar mirar de nueva cuenta su sombra, reflejada nítidamente en el suelo. Enarcó las cejas. ¿Qué diablos fue eso de hace unos momentos? ¿Una alucinación? ¿Provocada por quién? Y por encima de eso, ¿cómo esa persona sabía de su temores relacionados con el mini Oni? ¿Era realmente eso ó de verdad se iría a convertir en un _KIshin?_

Se restregó el cabello con ambas manos al encontrar más interrogantes que respuestas y de nuevo se maldijo.

-Maka..- murmuró, sintiendo de nueva cuenta dolor en su pecho.

Tarde comprendía que todo era producto de no reconocer sus sentimientos para con ella. De no ser sincero consigo mismo y con ella. Todo hubiera sido diferente si tan solo se hubiese quedado a desayunar aquella mañana ó si tan solo le hubiese abrazado, así simplemente, sin decir nada más. Pero, su cobardía había sido más grande. Y ahora la había perdido para siempre.

O&o&o&o&

El olor de las sales le hizo despertarse, aunque algo perezosa pero, al llegarle la información de golpe al cerebro, Maka se levantó de un solo movimiento. La sirvienta que se encontraba a su lado, con las sales en la mano suspiró aliviada al verle reaccionar.

-¿Y Kurai?- preguntó desesperada.

-El señor junto con Leddy san han ido en busca del asesino de Maki chan- la sirvienta puso cara triste.

Maka comprendió que Maki era el nombre de la chica, seguramente bien conocida y querida por muchos debido a la angustia de todo el mundo.

-Cuando ellos encuentren al culpable seguramente lo condenaran, no menos se merece.- mencionó con recelo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó asustada.

-¿A qué más? La muerte, por supuesto.

-¡NO!- chilló la rubia, saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

Ella no podía terminar de creer que Soul fuera culpable, aunque esa banda ensangrentada demostraba lo contrario. Aún así, ella tenia que encontrarle primero, tenía que escucharle a él negándolo ó en el peor de los casos, confirmándolo.

Y parecía que todos los dioses existentes le escucharon pues, atinó a encontrarlo recargado en una de las paredes de los pasillos más alejados. Sintió que algo de alivio le llenó el alma pues, pensaba que si fuera culpable de una abominación semejante, ni siquiera se encontraría ahí mismo, sino que hubiera huido.

Soul escuchó pasos rápidos acercársele y por poco y muere de la impresión al notar a Maka viniendo directamente hacia él. ¿Se lo imaginaba ó estaba llorando? Se enderezó, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba y adoptaba su pose chulesca de siempre. Se maldijo por lo bajo, aquella misma actitud era la que la había metido en todos sus problemas y de más estaba decir que no era el momento de adoptarla.

La expresión de alivio que hubiera podido tener Maka despareció al notar su aire de arrogancia que adoptaba y la sangre que cubría su chamarra y su cara. Instintivamente se paró de golpe, dando un paso hacia atrás y llevándose una mano a los labios. Sus ojos temblaron.

-¿Qué sucede, Maka?- su voz sonó más fría de lo que hubiese querido, incluso hasta metalizada.

Pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo la rubia alguien más intercedió.

-Soul Evans, eres culpable del asesinato de Maki, alumna de este Instituto- era Kurai, seguido de su eterna compañera.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- la ira volvió a aparecer en sus ojos, de solo verle sentía nuevamente el anhelo de matarle.

-Tenemos todas las pruebas necesarias y por ello serás sentenciado- habló Leddy.

Soul miró a Maka. Su expresión, su miedo..

-Así que ya llegaste a tu propia conclusión- dijo, mirándola con una mezcla de dolor y enojo.

-Soul.. solo dime que tú no..

-Yo la maté, ¿y qué piensan hacer al respecto?- su voz sonó decidida, sin titubeo alguno.

¿Qué caso tenía decir lo contrario si hasta la única persona que podía confiar en él ya lo había juzgado?....

**CONTINUARA….**

(1)Desde el puerto-La oreja de Van Gongh.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Y bien? ¿Quedo oscuro, angustioso? Demasiadas preguntas que hasta a mí misma me marearon, pero al final refleja lo confuso que él mismo está y que creo que ustedes también ¡pues en realidad no he dicho cuál es el verdadero propósito de esta pareja taaaan linda! ¿A que no es linda? ¬¬ ¡No! XD_

_Bueno, me lo voy porque tengo que actualizar otro ff, no sin antes dar las gracias a quienes me han dejado un review: __**Yumi Kazahaya (**__bienvenida al fic) __**Kuchiki rukia ichi, beautifly92, Lina Chaos Inverse-maka-Hime.**_

_Matta au! Y no se olviden de dejarme un comentario, recuerden que los pueden dejar anónimos n.n_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡BUAAAAAAA! Me encuentro desesperada porque he cometido un GRAVÍSIMO error en __**Dangerous Kind.. **__su apellido.. ese no era su apellido.. u.u en fin, tendré que esperar hasta la siguiente actualización ¬¬_

_Pasando al fic.. ¡revelaciones impactantes a la puerta!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esos son de Atsushi Okubo, de lo contrario no escribiría bajo un seudónimo por temor a que me metan al 'tambo' XD._

O&o&o&o&

**Sonata Cap. ****6 "Ojos verdes ante la verdad". **

"_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida._

_Es tu ausencia brillo_

_En mi soledad_

_Me ha contado que el sol sale por ti._

_Tiemblo, descanso, _

_aún escucho su voz_

_Me miro en sus ojos _

_Me llevan a dormir._

_Y cada minuto_

_Espera su turno_

_Se escapa, se pierde_

_Se une al mar._

_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida._

_Quisiera tenerte_

_Aquí un segundo_

_Decirte que el mundo _

_no tiene luz". (1)_

O&o&o&o&

-Así que ya llegaste a tu propia conclusión- dijo, mirándola con una mezcla de dolor y enojo.

-Soul.. solo dime que tú no..

-Yo la maté, ¿y qué piensan hacer al respecto?- su voz sonó decidida, sin titubeo alguno.

Les miró con desafío, dando un paso al frente. La sonrisa torcida en los labios de Kurai.

-Entonces, ya no queda más que decir- la pequeña parada a su lado avanzó, poniéndole unas esposas.

-Soul..- murmuró su antigua Master al notar como se lo llevaba.

Al momento sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes, ahora ya no queda nada que te ate a él- las palabras del peli rojo laceraron el corazón de la chica.

Entonces, pareció como si recién descubriese algo. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, reflejando asombro, impacto. Bajó la cabeza, mirando sus manos descansando sobre su pecho. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que surgía en su corazón, como si se tratase de un mal presentimiento?

Dio un paso hacia atrás, recelosa. Kurai enarcó los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- curioseó con aire de tranquilidad.

-Necesito.. pensar- se dio media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación.

Tan solo llegar a ella y cerrar la puerta se dejó caer al suelo y se desplomó emocionalmente, llorando. Ambas manos tapaban su rostro.

-Soul.. no- gimoteaba. –Algo debe estar pasando aquí, tú no..

"_Vete, Soul. He tomado mi decisión, en este momento rompo mi contrato contigo."_

Sus manos se apartaron, dejando al descubierto sus ojos rojizos por el llanto. ¿Ella había dicho eso? ¿En verdad rompió todo lazo con el oji rojizo? ¿Cómo? ¿Tanto le odiaba por lo sucedido?

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación entera, como en una muestra de que buscaba una respuesta en su alma. Pareció recordar muchas cosas más, momentos en los que le pareció que el peli platinado le miraba con insistencia, como deseando disculparse con ella. La manera en como parecía encelarse de Kurai.

Kurai..

"_¿Y no te parece extraño que su padre haya desaparecido y él no dé muestra de estar preocupado?"_

Sí, eso era muy extraño. Pero, más extraño era que ella no se diera cuenta antes, que pasara por alto todas esas cosas que eran tan obvias. Se levantó del suelo. Quizá todo esto estaba relacionado de alguna manera. Pero, antes de eso tenía que hablar con Shinigami Sama. Se dirigió al baño, en busca de un espejo y marcó el número de la muerte. Para su sorpresa, el espejo no pareció tener reacción alguna.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Volvió a marcar pero, el resultado fue el mismo, si hasta probó con darle de golpecitos, para ver si así funcionaba, pero nada. En esos momentos se lamentó de no ser un poco más femenina a fin de cargar siempre consigo un espejo y.. –Esperen un momento- se dijo. En aquella mansión debía existir un espejo, ¿no?

Atravesó la habitación como si de un relámpago se tratase, pero por poco soltó un grito al encontrarse con Kurai parado frente a la puerta.

-Siento si te he asustado. Evans ya se encuentra en uno de los calabozos y está bajo vigilancia. Noto que te encuentras nerviosa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Sí, necesito un espejo para comunicarme con _Shibusen_.

-¿Con.. _Shibusen_?

-Shinigami Sama debe saber lo que está sucediendo. Él debe tener alguna solución para esto de Soul, yo creo que tiene relación con la desaparición de tu padre y el ataque de las brujas a este lugar.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar en eso?- su tono de voz se volvió un poco frío, mirándola de manera fija.

-Lo creo, lo sé. Soul no puede ser un asesino- respondió con firmeza.

-Tú misma lo escuchaste..

-¡Yo sé lo que escuché, pero no lo puedo creer!- gritó alterada, desesperada por no encontrar una solución.

-Bien, bien. Si tú lo crees, supongo que debes tener algo de razón, pero cálmate. Te llevaré al salón donde se encuentra el espejo.

Kurai la tomó delicadamente de un brazo y la guió a través de los pasillos, hasta llegar a un salón amplio. Una gran manta negra cubría el espejo ovalado colgado de la pared. Maka se apresuró a escribir los dígitos y las ondas de agua se dibujaron de inmediato.

-Iou, Maka chan!- saludó como de costumbre el dios de la muerte, para ser inmediatamente arrollado por Spirit.

-Maka chan, Maka chan, Maaaaka chan, na no da!- el perfil de su rostro se pegó al espejo. (2)

Sus rostro se resbaló por el mismo al momento de quedar inconsciente por el golpe del Shinigami.

-Shinigami Sama, Soul..

-Has roto tu lazo con él, ¿cierto?- mencionó de improviso el dios, su tono era impregnado de severidad.

La rubia no supo qué contestar y pareció balbucear por un momento, al final bajó la mirada. Se escuchó un profundo suspiro.

-Cuando algo así sucede, suele haber un desequilibrio entre Maestro y Arma y puedo ver desde aquí que la decisión te ha consternado. No puedo ayudar más de lo que tú misma no puedes recomponer, Maka.

-Pero, Shinigami Sama, Soul está..- la imagen de la deidad pareció temblar y rayitas de interferencia comenzaron a aparecer.

-¿Maka? ¿Sucede algo?

-¡Soul fue acusado de un asesinato!

-¿Maka? No te oigo. Parece ser que algo interfiere la señal.

-Shinigami Sama..

-Lo siento, pero creo que la señal se perderá.. Maka, Soul está..

-¡Shinigami Sama!- la rubia apoyó las manos en el espejo justo al momento en que la señal se perdía completamente.

Sus ojos parecieron temblar por lo ocurrido, el mal presentimiento que había aparecido, ahora ya era muy grande. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y se volvió de inmediato.

-Lo siento, cuando las tormentas de nieve son muy fuertes suele suceder esto- Kurai miró hacia la pared, como si pudiese ver a través de ella o como si de una ventana se tratase. Sus ojos reflejaron cierta melancolía. –Fue lo mismo cuando papá desapareció, por eso no pudimos avisar a tiempo.

El comentario provocó un nuevo escalofrío en el cuerpo de la oji verde. ¿Era eso un mal agüero que indicaba que algo más grave estaba a punto de ocurrir?

-No te preocupes, ahora estamos juntos. No permitiremos que nada malo suceda esta vez- dijo el chico, adivinado los temores de la Master.

Se volvió hacia una mesita y tomó una copa con un líquido de color rojo. Se lo ofreció a la chica.

-Tómalo, te tranquilizará- ella lo miró por un instante y él torció los labios en una extraña sonrisa al notar que alzaba su mano para tomar la copa.

-No puedo hacerlo, no quiero- apartó la mano. –Necesito ver a Soul, por favor llévame con él.

Kurai achicó los ojos al ver la reacción. Parecía molesto.

-Es imposible.

-¿¡Cómo que es imposible?!

-Maka..-

-¡No me toques!- espetó, haciendo a un lado la mano que trataba de tocarla.

Kurai se quedó quieto ante eso, guardando silencio.

-Lo.. lo siento- la oji verde pareció mortificada y se mordía los labios.

Kurai sonrió nuevamente. Se aventuró a acercarse un poco más y ella pareció no importarle mucho. Entonces, la tomó por los hombros, a lo que ella alzó el rostro, solo para notar que el peli rojo se acercaba cada vez más; hasta que finalmente, sus labios se rozaron, primero, tímidamente y después en un beso más profundo.

Algo en la mente de Maka le dijo que aquello no estaba bien, que debía separarse, pero no podía hacerlo. No por falta de ganas sino de voluntad, era como si su voluntad fuese robada y ella no pudiera simplemente negarse. Sintió que sus piernas temblaron a lo que Kurai la sostuvo con más fuerza.

"_Maka, Soul está.."_

Las últimas palabras del Shinigami antes de cortarse la comunicación volvieron a ella, logrando asirse de la imagen mental de Soul, lo cual le valió separarse de Kurai. Sin encontrar explicación alguna a lo que estaba ocurriendo, Maka salió corriendo del salón.

El peli rojo no se movió ni un ápice, solo se limitó a volver el rostro cuando Leddy entraba al lugar. Su mirada azulina parecía molesta y él decidió apartar la vista, mostrándose culpable.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?- le cuestionó con recelo.

-Perdóname, pero ella rechazó el brebaje. Yo también siento como si te hubiese traicionado por hacerlo sin tu presencia. Castígame, si eso es lo que deseas- Kurai se arrodilló frente a la niña.

Leddy no hizo lo que le estaban pidiendo y, al contrario de todo, lo abrazó, meciendo los cabellos de fuego. Él se abrazó a su pequeña cintura, dejándose mimar como niño por su madre.

-Ya, ya calma- susurraba en tono conciliatorio. –Es solo que me he puesto celosa- sus ojitos redondos de niña adquirieron cierto matiz de madurez.

Kurai alzó su rostro, depositando un breve beso en sus labios entre abiertos, a lo que Leddy le sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Ah! Kurai, nuestro tiempo se acerca- festejó la niña, retomando su papel como tal, al tiempo en que daba unas cuantas vueltas sobre las puntas de sus dedos.

O&o&o&o&

Maka se detuvo, recargando un hombro sobre la pared. Era como si aquel beso le hubiera robado sus energías pues, se sentía mareada. Todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas de manera cada más rápida. Esa sensación le era familiar porque ya la había sucedido en dos ocasiones anteriores: una en aquella fiesta de _Shibusen_ y la otra cuando Kurai le ofreciera una copa, la cual le provocó soñolencia y.. cierto sueño erótico que, por una extraña razón, comenzaba a recordar otra vez.

De pronto se sintió como sofocada, acalorada.. _caliente_, extendiéndose ese calor hacia su bajo vientre. Volteó a su alrededor, no encontrando nada que fuera la fuente de ese malestar. Sus dedos estiraron el cuello de tortuga de su blusa en busca de un alivio pero, eso no fue suficiente.

-¡Ah! Soul.. tú..- cayó inconsciente a mitad de pasillo.

O&o&o&o&

La nieve caía silenciosamente y Soul la veía a través de la pequeña ventana con barrotes que se encontraba en la parte alta de su celda. El frío se colaba y algunas partes hasta parecían estar ya congeladas. Pero, eso al oji rubí no pareció importarle, ya que permanecía acostado sobre el lecho de piedra con la mirada fija hacia la nada. Sus brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza le terminaban de dar ese aire de abandono.

De pronto, a sus oídos llegó el golpeteó metálico de los barrotes. No movió ni un músculo, sino que solo se limitó a ver de reojo afuera de su celda. Notó una sombra moverse y se incorporó con rapidez, apoyando los pies en el suelo. Esperó un par de segundos, pero no notó nada. Cuando creía que podía volver a su estado anterior, escuchó de nuevo el sonido metálico.

-¡Suficiente! ¿Qué jodidos quieres?- bramó, no se encontraba de buen humor como para soportar aquellas bromas de mal gusto.

Escuchó pasos, acompañados del anterior ruido y una sombra parecía acercarse a paso lento. Desde su lugar no podía reconocerle, pero se trataba de una figura pequeña y deforme pues, sus brazos parecían arrastrarse.

-E-van-s- canturreó la figura, y al instante la piel se le puso de gallina al reconocer esa vocecilla. –E-van-s..

Una y otra vez cantó su nombre, él no pudo evitar encogerse un poco en su lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, maldito Oni?- se levantó, sin saber de dónde tomaba valor.

Solo una carcajada como respuesta. Soul dobló su brazo derecho frente suyo, como intentando protegerse. Pero, al tiempo en que trató de mutarlo en un fragmento de guadaña, éste pareció tener una reacción eléctrica, lastimándole y evitando la transformación.

-¿Qué diablos?

-Eh, ¿indefenso?- con terror, Soul le notó ya parado afuera de su calabozo, inconscientemente tragó saliva.

-Tú.. ya no existes..- dio un paso atrás.

-Y si eso es verdad, ¿por qué tiemblas?- ambas manos tomaron los barrotes, sonriendo con los dientes.

Soul trató de mantenerse sereno, convenciéndose de que la magia que le impedía convertirse, detendría al..¿Magia? ¡Eso era! Ése maldito lugar estaba atestado de magia. Entonces, aquella cosa que estaba frente a él no era el verdadero mini Oni, era otra cosa. Y descubrir eso no lo dejaba más tranquilo.

Soul no tenía escapatoria…

**CONTINUARA……**

(1)Desde el puerto-La oreja de Van Gongh

(2) Na no da. Es una expresión que solo he visto muy mencionada por dos personajes del anime: Ryuichi Sakuma, de Gravitation; y un personaje de The Mystical Detective Raknarot (que no recuerdo su nombre en estos momentos ). Es una expresión infantil para denotar excitación ante algo que gusta mucho.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Que conste que pretendía hacerlo más largo, pero, ya es noche y estoy desvelada desde ayer y.. mi cama llama XD_

_Creo que he revelado suficiente y ahora ya están en condiciones de comenzar a hacer especulaciones ñe, ñe, ñe._

_Solo me resta decirles gracias a: __**kuchiki rukia ichi, Lina Chaos Inverse-Maka Hime, Yumi kazahaya, beautifly92, Lenalee Rose**__, por sus comentarios. Ya se los contesté a todos n.n_

_Recuerden, ¡déjenme un review!_

_Matta au!_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquí, lista para actualizar. Uhm, sólo decirles que ya nos acercamos al final. Estamos hablando de unos tres capítulos a lo más. (Ya me imagino las quejas del ¡CÓMO! XD)_

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Di**__**sclaimer:**__ Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esos son de Atsushi Okubo. De lo contrario no estaría ahorrando para terminar de leer el manga ¬¬._

_**Nota:**__ En éste capítulo retrocederemos un poco n.n ¡no se asusten!_

O&o&o&o&

**Sonata Cap. 7 ****"Recuerdos de una noche".**

"_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida._

_Es tu ausencia brillo_

_En mi soledad_

_Me ha contado que el sol sale por ti._

_Tiemblo, descanso, _

_aún escucho su voz_

_Me miro en sus ojos _

_Me llevan a dormir._

_Y cada minuto_

_Espera su turno_

_Se escapa, se pierde_

_Se une al mar._

_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida._

_Quisiera tenerte_

_Aquí un segundo_

_Decirte que el mundo _

_no tiene luz"._ (1)

O&o&o&o&

-¿¡Qué?!- fue el grito general en toda la clase. Krona no pudo evitar sonrojarse, desviando la mirada hacia abajo y a su lado derecho.

-B-bueno, yo..- balbuceó, sus manos temblaron, aferrándose a su túnica oscura y deseando que Maka acudiera en su ayuda. Pero ésta no se encontraba presente.

-¡Pero las fiestas son divertidas!- vitoreó la traviesa Paty, relajando un poco el ambiente.

-Bueno, sí, pero no estamos hablando de cualquier tipo de fiesta- advirtió su hermana, recargando su mejilla en la mano izquierda y con la otra garabateando un dibujo de su _Master_.

-Oye, ¿no estarás regocijándote con mi asimetría, verdad?- le dijo Kid al ver por encima del hombro lo que la chica hacía.

-¿Ah?- mencionó justo en el momento en que remarcaba las líneas blancas del cabello.

-¡Oh, lo sabía! ¡Soy un cerdo imperdonable!- Kid terminó en cuclillas en un rincón del aula.

Todos lo miraron por un instante y les salió una gotita de sudor en la sien. Krona fue la única persona que comenzó a reírse, primero bajo, luego a carcajada limpia. Al escucharle, el peli negro le volteó a ver y se sonrío. Liz comprendió que el drama sólo había sido para ayudar con la situación embarazosa de Krona. (2)

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludó una simpática rubia de ojos verdes.

-¡Soul! Por llegar tarde te has perdido de mi 'gran entrada triunfal'- Black Star saludó chocando su palma con la del peli platinado.

-Apenas llegamos ayer de nuestro trabajo extra y nos quedamos dormidos- explicó el chico, tomando su lugar.

-¿De qué hablaban?- interrogó Maka, a lo que todos miraron a Krona.

De nueva cuenta se encontraba con su actitud de no saber 'cómo lidiar con eso'.

-A finales del mes haremos una fiesta, la idea ha sido de Krona, ¿verdad?- el peli negro le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Kid!- objetó Ox.

-¿Ah? ¿Una fiesta, Krona?- preguntó curiosa su mejor amiga.

-La loca quiere que hagamos una fiesta, ¿sabes lo qué es? Es el mismo día en que las brujas hacen su _Aquelarre_ (3)- mencionó una de las chicas de la clase.

Maka miró a Krona. Después de todo su madre era una bruja. Sonrió.

-Bueno, ha propuesto hacer una fiesta, no un intercambio de hechizos. Además, si se necesitara hacer un sacrificio, podemos tomarte a ti- le dijo a la misma chica que criticara a Krona.

La alumna se puso blanca por el susto.

-Ja, ja, sólo era una broma. ¿Y en dónde haremos la fiesta?

-Yo propongo que en mi casa. A papá le encantan las fiestas y no objetará nada- propuso Kid.

Todos, al darse cuenta de que el propio hijo de _Shinigami Sama_ apoyaba la reunión, se unieron también.

O&o&o&o&

Soul esperaba con impaciencia a que su compañera terminara de vestirse. La regla que se había impuesto después de tanto preparativo para la fiesta había sido que debían ir disfrazados. El chico llevaba cubierta la mitad del rostro con una máscara blanca y vestido con un tuxedo negro. (4) Los guantes permanecían guardados en el bolsillo del saco. Miraba por enésima vez el reloj de mano y ya pasaban más de las siete. Suspiro resignado, otra vez llegarían tarde y seguramente cuando lo hicieran, Black Star habría terminado con la comida. ¡Y él que no comió a fin de guardar un espacio en su estómago!

Escuchó que la puerta se abrió y estaba a punto de sermonear a Maka, cuando la visión de la chica le dejó sin habla.

-¿Y bien, qué te parece mi obra maestra? ¿Verdad que muchos babearan por ella?- dijo Blair, haciendo que Maka se diera la vuelta.

La rubia llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes delgados, aunque largo, tenía una abertura hasta la mitad del muslo. Por la parte de atrás contaba con un escote cubierto por lo que asemejaba una telaraña de hilos platinados. Sus zapatillas de tacón de aguja también plata, dejaban ver una pequeña pulsera de pie con dije de una pequeña araña roja. Su cabello había sido totalmente recogido gracias a un pasador de aguja que terminaba en un racimo de diminutas arañas con los ojos como rubíes.

-Por la expresión de Soul, creo que serás todo un éxito, Maka- mencionó divertida la chica gato. –Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar. ¡Diviértanse!

La chica se despidió con un movimiento de su mano. Soul se aclaró la garganta.

-Ah, bueno.. ¿nos vamos?- él abrió la puerta, pero notó que la rubia no movía un sólo músculo. –¿Sucede algo malo?

-No.. no sé si esto éste bien. Yo..

-Te ves bien, Maka. En serio- le sonrió para darle confianza.

-¿A-a pesar de mi falta de..?- la oji verde se sonrojó, mirando su escaso pecho.

-Yo creo que eso te hace ver sexy.

Maka alzó la mirada sorprendida, pero Soul ya había salido de la casa. El chico salió prácticamente corriendo tras decir eso, con un sonrojo que la sangre quedaría pálida a su lado. Para cuando Maka le alcanzó, éste ya se encontraba montado en su motocicleta. Ella sólo se sonrió, sintiéndose muy bien por las palabras de su compañero. Se arremangó el vestido y se subió atrás.

O&o&o&o&

El jardín de la mansión Shinigami estaba adornado con arañas de papel, fantasmas y otros monstruos que colgaban de hilos o bien de las ramas de los árboles. No había ninguna luz eléctrica, todo era aluzado por montones de veladores dentro de calabazas huecas.

-¡Soul! Si no te das prisa, te juro que me voy acabar todo- fue el grito de recibimiento de parte de Black Star, quien estaba del otro lado del jardín. A la pobre de Tsubaki le salió un color rojizo de la vergüenza.

-Maka, Soul, sean bienvenidos- el que les recibió fue Kid, envestido en un disfraz de calabaza.

El peli platinado le miró sorprendido, pues el traje era de un naranja electrizante, de esos colores de ¡mírame a fuerzas! Pero después comprendió el por qué el chico había escogido el disfraz. Se sonrió divertido.

-¡Qué horripilante traje, Soul!- soltó sin más el peli negro. –No hay simetría en él. En cambio en mí, ¡mirar! ¡Contemplen la belleza de la simetría! ¿No son maravillosas las hojitas verdes que se acomodan con exactitud por cada lado? ¿Y qué decir de su redondez y..

-Eh.. Kid, ya se han ido- le hizo ver Liz.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, lo han ignorado totalmente!- burló Paty, para depresión del chico.

Maka caminaba al lado de su compañero, sintiendo las miradas de todos en ella. Aquello hizo que se pegara más al cuerpo del oji rojizo, lo que provocó que se le erizara la piel.

-Todo el mundo me mira. Quiero irme.- susurró la chica.

Él no dijo nada. Parecía que estaba resuelto a guardar silencio por el resto de la noche y es que sentía que la sola imagen que proyectaba su Maestra era suficiente motivo para hacerlo.

-¡Soul!- chilló la rubia al notar que éste se alejaba de ella.

La guadaña le miró por un instante y señaló la mesa de bebidas, ella iba a proponer acompañarle, pero en ése instante alguien chocó con ella.

.¡Ah, lo siento!- mencionó el chico que llevaba un antifaz que simulaba los rasgos de un demonio.

Maka soltó un gritito. La imagen le recordó de inmediato al mini Oni.

-Perdón por asustarte. Le dije a mi hermanita que esto iba a asustar demasiado, pero ha insistido tanto.- el chico se llevó una mano a la nuca, aquel gesto relajó a la rubia quien, finalmente, sonrió.

-Que tierno.-

-¿Vienes sola? ¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó mientras le ofrecía un vaso que traía en una de las manos.

-Vengo con Soul y no tomo, gracias.

-¡Anda, esto es una fiesta! Hay que ponerse a tono. No pasará nada- volvió a insistir con el vaso y la chica miró indecisa el líquido ámbar. Notó que él le sonreía.

Maka le correspondió el gesto y al fin tomó el vaso, sorbiendo brevemente el contenido. Al instante, comenzó a toser.

-Sí, veo que no lo haces a menudo, je. ¿Y cómo es que tu compañero se ha atrevido a dejarte aquí tan..- el chico se le acercó, casi al grado de decir que estaban en plan de pareja. –..vulnerable?

El chico estiró la mano. Maka pensando que le iba a regalar una caricia en la mejilla, sólo atinó a bajar el rostro, así que se limitó a observar una de las arañas de su adorno de pelo que alcanzó a tomar entre sus dedos.

-Como que comienza a hacer frío, ¿no? ¿Te parece si vamos adentro?- le ofreció la mano para que entraran.

-Desaparece- dijo Soul, haciéndole a un lado la mano de la forma más educada posible, y decir eso de él, ya era demasiado.

El peli platinado notó que las orbes rojizas del tipo aquel se sesgaron en una clara muestra de disgusto y eso él lo interpretó como un desafío a pelear. Pasó de manera sutil a Maka detrás de él, pero el otro le concedió la victoria sin rechistar nada más y únicamente se limitó a sonreírle.

-Supongo que será en otra ocasión. ¡Que disfruten!- y se alejó.

Soul no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que éste se perdió en medio de los asistentes.

-¿Quién rayos era ese tipo?- mencionó Soul.

-Un amigo- le contestó la rubia medio sonriente.

-¿Un amigo? Nunca antes le había visto en _Shibusen_ y además, estaba en claro plan de ligarte- sus ojos rojos mostraron enfado.

-_Ara, ara_, ¿estas celoso?- dibujó en el aire varios círculos hasta que el último lo surcó en el pecho de su compañero.

Primero él siguió la trayectoria de su dedo, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al verlo en su pecho, entonces le miró a los ojos. Ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo con descarada coquetería.

-Pero ¿sabes? El tenía razón, comienza a hacer frío, aunque no comprendo el por qué es que dentro de mí..- su palma recorrió el pecho masculino hasta detenerse en el hombro y se acercó a su oído. –..siento tanto calor.

-¡Maka! ¿Te sientes bien?- Soul le agarró de la muñeca, alejándole la mano. –¿Y qué es lo que estas tomando?

La chica le ofreció el vaso y él bebió primero un sorbo, para luego tomarlo todo de un solo golpe.

-Oye, esto está bastante bueno- se relamió los labios. –¡Voy por más!

Soul se marchó, más por pretexto para evadir lo que él se aferraba a creer que no eran coqueteos, que por otra cosa. La primera vez que la había dejado para traer bebidas, terminó entreteniéndose con Krona y el tonto de Black Star, hasta que éste le preguntó por el chico que hablaba con Maka. Se dedicó a mirarles por un rato, hasta que, definitivamente, los celos lo impulsaron a irle a quitar a ese tipo.

En su camino hacia la mesa de bebidas trataba de recordar quién en la escuela encajaba con la pinta de él. ¿Quién era de cabellos y ojos rojizos? Aunque le daba muchas vueltas, era tal y como le comentara a su master, no le conocía. Y esa máscara que le recordaba tanto a su otro yo desatado cuando fue infectado por la sangre negra…

Sacudió su cabeza, lo mejor era no seguir pensando en eso y en vez, volver con Maka, antes de que al tipo ese se le ocurriera aparecer de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta, pero no se había percato de que detrás estaba la rubia, teniendo como resultado que el contendido de ambos vasos se derramaran en su vestido.

-¡Maldición, Maka!- masculló al notar que su traje también era salpicado.

-Uh, lo siento- sacó la punta de su lengua en un gesto demasiado infantil. –Creo que tendremos que volver a casa para cambiarnos.

-¿Qué?

-¿No pensaras que me quedaré toda la noche así, ¿verdad?

-Ah, pero..- la oji verde lo tomó de la mano, apretándola suavemente.

Él no pudo evitar seguirle. El contacto inocente le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, mismo que por alguna extraña razón hacia que sus manos le temblasen y que el mero hecho de encontrar las llaves y encender la moto le pareciera toda una eternidad. Cuando finalmente se subió en ella y su compañera le imitó, pudo sentir los pechos de la chica en su espalda. Aquello le provocó un sonrojo, Maka siempre era muy cuidadosa en ese aspecto cada que le acompañaba y a él eso le encantaba e incluso, hasta cierto punto, hacia que le deseara un poco más.

Pero, el comportamiento de la chica en esa noche le indicaba que ella quería algo extra. Por un momento dudó de seguir adelante, pues le parecía que algo no encajaba del todo bien. ¿Podía ser causa del alcohol? No. Maka apenas si había bebido del vaso que sostenía en la fiesta y, hasta él mismos se lo acabó.

Por poco y derrapan al perder el control de la moto al sentir los labios de la chica en su nuca.

-¡Con una mierda, Maka! ¡No hagas eso!- le regañó, parando por un instante, sólo para recobrar el control. –¿Me quieres decir qué es lo que está pasando?

-Si no quieres que vuelva a hacerlo, entonces maneja rápido- recargó sus manos en las piernas del peli platinado, impulsándose hacia delante, pegándose aún más si eso era posible.

Manejar. Como si eso fuera tan sencillo y más al sentir como la chica que te gusta juguetea traviesamente con tus piernas. De alguna manera Soul logró llegar hasta la casa. No mas estacionarse, Maka bajó de un salto y entró corriendo, sabía que tenía ventaja, pues el chico jamás entraría sin aparcar bien su preciado vehiculo.

-Ahora sí, ¿quieres decirme qué es lo que esta pasando contigo?- interrogó el chico al entrar, encontrándose con todo el lugar a oscuras. -¡Maka, no estoy jugando!

-¡Yo tampoco!- le escuchó gritarle desde su habitación.

A Soul se le aceleró el corazón al escucharle y descifrar la ubicación de su Maestra. Sabía que si iba tras ella su vida cambiaría totalmente. Se replanteó, por millonésima vez, lo que sentía por la chica.

"_Yo te protegeré, así sea con mi propia vida"_ .

Decía y hacia siempre. Maka era para él.. su melodía de resonancia.

Apretó los puños y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica.

Al entrar, la vio parada en medio de la habitación. Su expresión era seria y percibía sus ojos clavados directamente en los suyos. Escuchó un ziper bajar, seguido del vestido. A donde volaron directamente sus ojos rojizos fueron a esos pequeños senos. Sintió un calorcito que le invadió primero las mejillas y luego fue esparciéndose por su cuerpo, concentrándose con mayor fuerza en su bajo vientre.

Maka caminó hacia él y al notar que éste se quedaba estático, le tomó las manos, colocándolas en su propia cintura.

Soul alzó la mirada por un instante, luego dio un paso al frente, al momento en que subía sus manos por la figura de la chica, deteniéndose a los costados de sus pechos.

-Dime que no estoy soñándote- murmuró.

-Pruébame si no estas seguro- le respondió de igual forma.

Las manos de Soul se posaron suavemente sobre sus pechos, bajando, rodeándolos y acariciando con la puntas de sus dedos los pezones endurecidos.

Maka gimió quedito y despacio, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia y del calor que la invadía exigiéndole salir por completo. Se acercó a su compañero y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Sintió que las manos del oji rojizo se arrastraban hasta llegar a su espalda y sus labios recibieron gustosa la lengua de éste, introduciéndose lentamente hacia dentro, en una clara referencia de lo que en realidad deseaba hacerle.

Soul sintió la respuesta de la técnica a su beso. Ella frotó lentamente su pelvis sobre su hombría ya despierta. Así que él bajó las manos hasta llegar a las nalgas, apretándolas, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Ella deseaba más, aquel calor ya le era insoportable. Parecía como si sus entrañas ardieran y, apoyándose en los hombros de Soul, tomó impulso para rodearle la cintura con las piernas; provocándole con el movimiento de sus caderas.

Sentir eso fue más de lo que cualquier hombre en su sano juicio podría soportar. La sostuvo por la cintura, cargándola hasta depositarla en la cama. Se separó de ella, con algo de dificultad, pues ésta no lo soltaba, para comenzar a desnudarse. ¡Si había maldecido al momento de vestirse por tantos aditamentos, ahora lo hacia al triple! Escuchó una risita de la rubia al ver que se debatía entre tantas cosas, así que se decidió por algo más rápido. Convirtió parte de su mano derecha en guadaña y todo el traje terminó hecho trizas.

Un destello de excitación brilló en los ojos verdes. Maka no supo si ver cómo convertía en jirones el traje era ya una imagen erótica o ver a Soul completamente desnudo era lo que la volvía loca. Se mordió los labios, llena de deseo.

Soul también se mordió el labio inferior. Se tomó un poco más de tiempo a admirar el cuerpo perfecto de su amante, parándose de nueva cuenta en ese par de pechos que tanto le provocaban. Su forma, su tamaño y, ahora la textura conocida, le parecían endiabladamente sexy. Conocía todo eso de ellos, pero no así su sabor. Impaciente por descubrirlo, apoyó sus rodillas en el colchón, quedando a ahorcajadas sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha.

El aliento tibio de su arma le acarició y erizó la piel, provocando que se arqueara y cuando los labios calientes de éste se cerraron sobre su botón dejó salir un grito de placer. Sus caderas comenzaron a agitarse de nueva cuenta, sintiendo su propia humedad invadirla. Sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura del chico.

El olor que Maka desprendía le llenó los sentidos y cuando ésta le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, se percató de la humedad de la chica. Ella comenzaba a frotarse, estimulándole a entrar de una buena vez, de seguir así los dos alcanzarían el orgasmo antes de siquiera hacerlo.

Soul pareció comprenderla, pues comenzó a subir del pecho hasta llegar a sus labios, dejándole antes besos por todo el cuello y las mejillas.

-Mírame- le susurró, ronco.

-Bésame- le contestó ella.

Se acercó lentamente. Lo único que necesitaba era ver sus ojos, como si con eso fuera a recibir su permiso. Sus alientos se mezclaron poco a poco y, al tiempo en que él introducía su lengua a la boca de Maka la poseyó.

Un gemido ahogado en sus bocas y el mundo se les llenó de múltiples colores.

Y Soul supo que ella no era un sueño…

**CONTINUARA……**

(1)Desde el puerto-La oreja de Van Gongh.

(2)Hay dos cosas que sigo sin comprender: Krona es hombre o mujer y, ¿por qué emparejan a Kid con Krona?

(3)Aquelarre. Es la fiesta mayor de las brujas, normalmente celebrado entre el 31 de octubre y 2 de Noviembre. Se reúnen para intercambiar pociones y hechizos, así como hacer sacrificios.

(4)Tuxedo. Es un traje de gala. Algo así como un smokin. Se supone que Soul va disfrazado del Fantasma de la Ópera.

_Notas de la autora:_

_O.O ¿Debí avisar que el capítulo contendría lemon? ¿Qué tal les pareció? XD_

_Quizá se pregunten: ¿por qué rayos el relato de éste lemon a estas alturas? Bueno, si fueron observadores entenderán el por qué. ¿Una pista? Está bien, resumida en una palabra: Calor.._

_Ahí se los dejo para que piensen y no duerman hasta la próxima actualización XDDD._

_¡Aaah! Me encantó la idea de disfrazar a Kid de calabaza.. es totalmente simétrico y perfecto y sus hojitas verdes. Kawai! Imaginármelo en esa botarga rechoncha con sus piernitas y brazos saliendo y con esos pucheros que luego hace.. x.X (K.O). Decirme si les pareció igual o yo soy la única alucinada n//n_

_Gracias a:__** Lenalee Rose, Lina chaos Inverse-MakaHime, Kuchiki rukia ichi, beautifly92, Yumi Kazahaya.**_

_Matta au!_

_**PD:**__ Si pueden conseguirse la música de SE para el próximo capítulo, ya que será utilizada para darle ambiente a esto n.n Si no la tienen y no saben dónde conseguirla, búsquense una página bajo el lema de :¡anime al extremo! Y ahí se encontrarán con una sección de música (aparte de muchas cosas interesantes)._


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola mis amores! XD_

_Sé que me he atrasado un poco con la actualización de esto, pero es que una traducción de un ff me tiene atareada; además, de que la semana pasada asistí a la TNT y ahora tengo mucho anime que ver. ¡Por fin he podio ver __**Dragon Ball Kai!**_

_Sin embargo, les aseguro que la espera ha valido la pena. Antes de leer el capítulo, bajarse o preparar la melodía __**Lady of Gorgon **__y __**Malleus maleficarum, (**__recuerden que para mayor comodidad, pueden descargarla de mi link de música en mi profile XD) pues para ambientarnos y ponerle emoción a esto la necesitaran. La primera va desde el principio del cap. Y la segunda donde va el (*)._

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo. De lo contrario, sabría de qué color es el cabello natural de Kid. _

O&o&o&o&

**Sonata Cap. 8**** "La verdad sobre Leddy y Kurai. (1ra parte)."**

O&o&o&o&

-¡AAAAAH!-

Leddy sonrió satisfecha al escuchar el grito de Maka a través de los pasillos de la casona.

-Vayamos- mencionó, halando a Kurai de la mano, este se dejó hacer como niño que obedece a su madre.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarla, tirada boca abajo y sollozando, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

-Pobrecilla, ¿lloras?- le preguntó la pequeña oji azul, con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz. Hizo ademán de querer tocarle el hombro.

-¡No me toques, duele!- gritó Maka.

Tras desplomarse por la fuerte sensación de calor que le invadía, un dolor que le carcomía las entrañas se había apoderado de ella. Respiró con dificultad y nuevamente un grito salió de su garganta.

-Ven con nosotros, te ayudaremos- Leddy la tomó por el hombro y Maka volvió a gritar. –Tranquila, sé fuerte y sopórtalo. Kurai y yo te llevaremos a donde te sientas mejor. Ya lo verás..

La chica de las coletas trató de hacer un movimiento de aprobación, pero casi le era imposible moverse. Cuando sintió las manos de peli rojizo el dolor fue aún mayor, tanto que tuvo que morderse los labios a fin de no gritar otra vez. Él la cargó, tomándola entre sus brazos, en tanto Leddy llevaba la delantera, guiándolos. Parecía que iba dando de saltitos y tarareando una melodía que Maka no acababa de comprender. De vez en cuando se detenía en su andar para mirarlos, con cierta mezcla de diversión y, hasta en una ocasión, dio de vueltas alrededor de ellos, para volver a tomar la delantera.

Maka comenzó a sentir un escalofrío que le recorría la médula espinal, que se intensificaba a medida que avanzaban a través de los pasillos.

-¿A-adónde me llevan?- preguntó con esfuerzos al momento de notar los mismos grabados raros de las paredes y puertas que ya anteriormente había observado; las mismas que por una extraña razón le provocaban una especie de sopor.

"_¿Por qué?"_, pensó la chica, _"¿por qué es que ahora pareciera darme cuenta de muchas cosas que antes no veía? ¿Qué está pasando?"._

Alcanzó a reconocer que algunos correspondían a los vistos en el lugar donde se encontraba encerrado el _Kishin_ y otros más que en alguna ocasión Krona le enseñara gracias a sus investigaciones sobre el protector de almas que las brujas habían diseñado. Y gracias a eso, los miembros del _Shibusen_ encontraron la forma de contrarrestar ese problema. Sin embargo, las palabras de Shinigami Sama sobre que el querer estar siempre un paso delante de ellos reverberaron en su mente.

-Ku-Kurai, algo aquí está mal. Bájame, te lo pido.

-Jum..- mencionó en medio de una sonrisita.

-¿Kurai?

La puerta que estaba a unos cuantos metros más allá de ellos, pareció abrirse por sí misma, profiriendo un rechinido. Pasaron a través de ella sin mayor problema, cerrándose de igual modo. El cuarto se iluminó gracias a varias antorchas que parecieron encenderse 'mágicamente'. Aquello impresionó a Maka.

-Eso..- la rubia se quedó callada al percatarse de los dibujos en la pared.

Se trataban de inscripciones gravadas en el muro que daban a entender a todas luces que era un hechizo. Miró al chico, tratando de observar su alma.

-¿Estás tratando de ver su alma?- escuchó a la niña hablar, casi burlándose de sus intentos y como adivinándolo.

Con gran esfuerzo volvió su vista a ella, en ese momento una oleada de viento frío le revolvió los cabellos y le pegó en el rostro, provocándole una pequeña herida en la mejilla.

-Si eso es lo que deseas..- dijo Leddy, para mirar después al oji rojizo, refiriéndose a él por su nombre.

El chico depositó a Maka en una especie de losa, de la cual salió un resplandor que le dibujo la silueta y parecía atarla a ella, ni siquiera un solo dedo podía mover.

-¿Qué es esto?- trató de forcejear, pero todo le era inútil.

Kurai le sonrió, acercándose hasta su rostro.

-Aquel día.. en verdad que parecías una bruja- su voz rasposa le estremeció y su aliento tibio le indicó que se encontraba excitado. –Si no hubiera sido por tu compañero, nosotros te hubiéramos poseído esa misma noche.

-¿Qué?

Él volvió a torcer su sus labios en una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso pensaste que él tuvo sexo contigo porque realmente te amaba? Que patético- dijo Kurai, lambiendo su mejilla.

-Basta, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tú, mi querida, eras nuestro objetivo aquella noche, deseamos tu cuerpo y tu alma- Leddy se puso a horcajadas sobre la oji verde, tomándole por el rostro.

Una de sus manos hurgó debajo de su blusa, llegando hasta uno de sus pezones, apretándolo ligeramente.

-¡Basta! ¡Detente! - dijo al punto del llanto.

Los ojos de la niña brillaron por un segundo y la blusa pareció desintegrase en el aire. De sus labios salió un gritito de satisfacción.

-Exquisito..- relamió sus labios con la punta de su lengua y pareció restregarse en el abdomen de la oji jade de manera rítmica y provocadora.

-¡Déjame! ¿Qué haces?- apartó su rostro al verla dirigirse a ella, en tanto sentía sus pequeñas manos resbalar por sus hombros. Su lengua ahora dejando un camino de saliva caliente.

Caliente, como ella misma se sintiera momentos antes.

Sintió la mano de Kurai acariciar de manera ascendente una de sus piernas, hasta notarla encima de sus bragas, en donde comenzó a estimularla, primero por encima de la tela, luego debajo de ella.

-Déjanos probar lo que será nuestro cuerpo y alma. Déjate hacer. Anda, entrégate a nosotros. Complácenos, Disfruta ¡Sé nuestra! ¡Vamos! Ja, ja, ja..

Las risas frenéticas de ambos llenando sus oídos de manera escalofriante.

-¡Souru! ¡¡SOURUUUU!!- fue lo único que pudo hacer Maka en medio de su desesperación y lágrimas.

Pero, ¿querría él salvarla después de todo lo que ella misma le había hecho? ¿Podría perdonarla, acaso?

Lo dudaba..

O&o&o&o&

(*)

Su respiración entrecortada y su mano derecha sangrante indicaban que faltaba poco para que llegara a sus límites. Soul notaba al pequeño diablillo riendo divertidamente frente a él, en tanto sostenía su brazo lastimado, apretándolo para evitar sangrar más.

El aire se encontraba viciado debido al olor de la sangre y aquello parecía excitar al demonio.

-Ah, no me dirás que ya estas cansado, ¿o sí, Evans?

-¡Silencio!- gritó el chico platinado listo para lanzarse otra vez hacia el ser carmesí, sin éxito alguno, pues le evadió de nueva cuenta.

Le maldijo por lo bajo y por un instante pareció analizar la situación.

"_Sé que se trata de una especie de hechizo, pero para poder derrotarlo debo encontrar al que lo genera"_, pensó el chico.

-¡Y la única manera de poder hacerlo, es saliendo de este puto lugar!- gritó. Se lanzó de frente contra él, sabiendo que la copia del mini _oni_ se haría a un lado.

Justo lo que se suponía, valiéndose de que le había dejado despejada la salida de la celda, salió corriendo a través del pasillo.

-¡Bastardo cobarde!- le gritó el pequeño.

Soul volteo a verle en medio de su carrera. Era cierto, y en otras circunstancia aquellas palabras no se las hubiera perdonado, pero ahora parecía ser la única manera de evitar una pelea en donde claramente sería el perdedor. Al momento de volver la vista al frente, casi y cayó; sin embargo, logró mantener el equilibrio al momento en que las puntas de sus dedos rozaron el suelo, aprovechándolo para impulsarse hacia arriba.

-¡No escaparas!- escuchó que le gritó.

El mini _oni_ estiró su brazo derecho, el cual pareció alargarse hasta alcanzar a enrollarse en las piernas del oji rojizo y, posteriormente en todo su cuerpo. Soul supo literalmente a qué sabe el polvo. El brazo contrario se adelgazó de tal manera que parecía la hoja de una espada. Acercándose poco a poco, con su sonrisita demoníaca en sus labios y sus ojos brillantes.

No había más escapatoria para Soul.

-E-va- ns, E-va-ns- comenzó con su cantaleta y dando unos saltitos infantiles, balanceando al tiempo su brazo libre. El susodicho sentía que se le erizaba la piel a cada sílaba escuchada.

Se revolvió sobre el suelo, en busca de aflojar el amarre, pero todo era inútil pues, a cada movimiento, éste parecía reforzarse aún más. Escuchando en el proceso como sus huesos crujían.

El mini _oni _se río macabramente otra vez, ya de pie frente suyo. Sus dientes blancos se asomaron a la perfección, al tiempo que su cuerpo sufría una mutación; ganando altura, sus facciones retocándose y tomando forma humana.

Los ojos carmesí de Soul se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al reflejarse en unos homónimos.

-¡Kurai!- así que el causante de la magia era ese bastardo mal nacido.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se suponía que había logrado pasar su alma desapercibida ante los ojos expertos de Maka?

Soul no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor frío le resbalara por la mejilla. Ahora que aquella cosa había tomado forma humana percibía la magnitud de su poder. ¡Y tampoco entendía cómo ni él mismo se percatara de semejante fuerza, si era tan abrumadora! No lo entendía. ¿Quién, en realidad, era ese miserable que ni siquiera Aracne o Medusa se le comparaban?

-No quedará nada de ti, Soul Evans, ni siquiera el recuerdo. ¡MUERE!- Soul notó como su brazo/espada se alzaba lentamente, dirigiéndose con fuerza directamente al corazón del peli platinado…

**CONTINUARA…..**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Lo sé! Ha sido corto, pero la verdad es que escribir este capítulo me ha llevado ya varios días. Y es que hacer que la narración vaya a la par de las canciones es MUY difícil. Y.. todavía hay más (no creerán que sólo me puse la canción de __**La Oreja de Van Gongh**__, no más por que sí ¬¬)._

_Je, je ya hacia bastante tiempo que quería hacer un ff con música, pero no encontraba la manera de subirla y ¡por fin inventaron el __**Skydrive**__! XDDD._

_Gracias a: **MakaAlbanEater-Envans, Yumi kazahaya, Lenalee Rose, kuchiki rukia ichi, Beauty doll Barasuishiou-Maka, **por sus comentarios._

_Matta au!_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hola! Se suponía que ya debería de haberme cambiado de casa__, pero no ha sido así. De cualquier forma, no tengo mucho pretexto para excusarme por el atraso._

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo. De lo contrario, el final hubiera sido muy distinto._

O&o&o&o&

**Cap. 9 "La verdad sobre Leddy y Kurai (2da parte)". **

"_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida._

_Es tu ausencia brillo_

_En mi soledad_

_Me ha contado que el sol sale por ti._

_Tiemblo, descanso, _

_aún escucho su voz_

_Me miro en sus ojos _

_Me llevan a dormir._

_Y cada minuto_

_Espera su turno_

_Se escapa, se pierde_

_Se une al mar._

_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida._

_Quisiera tenerte_

_Aquí un segundo_

_Decirte que el mundo _

_no tiene luz"._ (1)

o&o&o&o&

-No quedará nada de ti, Soul Evans, ni siquiera el recuerdo. ¡MUERE!- Soul notó como su brazo/espada se alzaba lentamente, dirigiéndose con fuerza directamente al corazón del peli platinado.

No tenía escapatoria, así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, quizá dedicándole su último pensamiento a Maka.

De pronto, la pared contigua se desplomó, dejando a la vista un par de sombras difuminadas por el polvo levantado. De detrás de ellas se desprendieron otras dos figuras, que parecieron dar unas volteretas en el aire, para desaparecer después.

El polvo se dispersó poco a poco, revelando a Kid con las hermanas Thomson en sus manos y a Krona justo al lado de él.

-¡Soul!- llamó Kid.

-Eso es…- Krona miró detenidamente a la copia de Kurai y sin más demora posó su mano derecha sobre la izquierda, de tal forma que aparentaba abarcar una esfera imaginaria. Justo en el centro de ambas se formó un núcleo de color negro que, al momento de expandirse, se tornaba dorado.

Al lanzárselo se dispersaron miles de cobras que rodearon a Kurai, disolviéndolo gracias al ácido lanzado, pero dejando ileso al chico guadaña.

-¡Hasta que aparecieron! Ya iba siendo hora- el platinado sostenía su mano derecha, la cual todavía sangraba.

Los chicos se le acercaron.

-¿Y Maka?- preguntó Krona, revisando por todas partes.

-No lo sé, nos hemos separado… definitivamente.

Aquello sorprendió a todos.

-¿Estás diciendo que tú y Maka…?- esa fue Liz, hablando desde el 'corazón'.

-…¿¡Rompieron su contrato?!- completó Patty.

Soul bajó la mirada, con el gesto mal encarado. Krona y Kid intercambiaron una mirada rápida, sabían que no debían decir más, pues se notaba que para el chico era doloroso, muy a parte también a que desconocían todos los detalles. Por otro lado, Krona conocía muy bien lo que significaba el lazo entre arma y dueño, pues ella misma no lo había pasado muy bien cuando Racknarot desapareció.

-Todo ha sido culpa de ese miserable de Kurai, de alguna manera le ha hecho creer que…- de sus labios se escapó un quejido de frustración. Apretó sus ojos, no fuera a ser que de ellos fueran a salir lágrimas.

-Soul, mi padre nos ha enviado porque Maka se comunicó con él, diciéndole que ibas a ser ejecutado. Pero nos hemos encontrado con todo esto.

Kid se vio interrumpido porque Krona le tomó del brazo. Cuando se volvió a mirarla, su rostro no podía terminar de esconder el miedo que sentía. El chico dulcificó un poco su gesto. De cierta manera él admiraba el valor que alcanzaba a reunir la chica con tal de salvar a la que fuera su mejor amiga.

-E-esto no se ha terminado- tartamudeó la chica.

Y en efecto, algo parecido a un remolino se formó en medio del pasillo, del cual apareció nuevamente la copia de Kurai.

-¿Qué no lo habías destruido?- preguntó Soul.

-No habrá manera de destruirlo- jadeó la chica.

-Je, je con que magia de serpientes. Tú debes de ser la hija de Medusa.

-¿Cómo es que te conoce?- preguntó el chico asimétrico, ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, no sólo a ella, Kid! Esas deben ser tus revólveres gemelos, Liz y Patty. Durante mucho tiempo los he estado observando.

La chica apretó aún más su agarre, escondiéndose ligeramente detrás del otro.

-¡Bien! Ahora que somos mayoría, te eliminaremos- soltó Soul, dispuesto a lanzarse con todo contra aquel.

-Sí, sigue perdiendo tu tiempo- mencionó Kurai con una sonrisa.

El platinado lo tomó como una provocación, como una manera de decirle que por más que intentara jamás lograría vencerlo. Sin embargo, Kid lo entendió de manera diferente.

-Maka. Mientras nosotros estamos aquí, tratando de vencerlo, él está haciendo algo con ella.

-¡Demasiado tarde para ustedes!- el chico peli rojo le lanzó algo parecido a una bruma oscura.

Krona volvió a hacer su movimiento con las manos, pero esta vez la esfera se esparció alrededor de ellos. La bruma se había convertido en múltiples manos del mismo tono, que golpeaban el campo, haciéndole rápidamente numerosas grietas.

-No resistirá por más tiempo- advirtió Kid.

-¡Debe de haber alguna manera para derrotarlo!

-La única… la única manera es destruyendo el lugar de donde procede la magia. Es decir a su portador.- habló Krona, tratando de seguir sosteniendo el campo de energía. –Tienes que encontrar al verdadero.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese no es el verdadero?- preguntó Liz.

-No. Eso sólo es magia pura. Únicamente los brujos de alto rango y los más poderosos pueden hacer eso. Se desprenden de su poder mágico y éste toma forma propia. No lo destruiremos al menos que lo hagamos con el dueño.

El campo de energía se rompió en pedazos, como si se tratara de un espejo. El trío se separó de inmediato. La risa de 'Kurai' llenó los pasillos.

-Un hechicero. Así que Kurai es uno de ellos- se dijo el chico guadaña.

De pronto, sus ojos parecieron alumbrarse por lo que comenzaba a recordar.

_Hace mucho tiempo, en está casa, se dice que fue escondido el mayor secreto del Shibusen. __Numerosas brujas vinieron hasta aquí en busca del hijo de Eibon y sus descubrimientos, pero jamás los encontraron. _

-El hijo de Eibon. Tú… tú debes ser el hijo de Eibon.

O&o&o&o&

-So-soul..- su voz ahora era ya un murmullo.

Su esperanza de que éste viniera a rescatarla había sido agotada. Un escalofrío le rodeó, al tiempo en que un gemido salía de sus labios. La humedad que sentía entre sus piernas pasaba de ser incómoda a ser incluso deseada.

-¿Estas listas, mi querida? ¿Sientes que es el momento para que te entregues a nosotros?- ronroneó Leddy, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la oji verde.

Maka cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar sus lágrimas. No quería que eso pasara, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a los estímulos y hasta buscarlos por sí mismo. Era como si ella ya no fuera dueña de sus acciones.

'_Soul…'_

Trató de llamarlo una vez más, en voz alta. Pero ya ni su voz respondía a esa orden. De ella sólo salían gemidos de placer.

'_Soul…'_

Repitió mentalmente. Un gritó de mayor intensidad al ser poseída por Kurai. Y en sus adentros lloró por aquello.

'_Soul… ¿Dónde estás__, Soul?_

En su interior, encontrándose desnuda, se encogió, abrazándose para encontrar alguna clase de consuelo.

-Es el momento perfecto- Leddy, que se encontraba de pie sobre el altar a horcajadas sobre Kurai (y éste encima de Maka), estiró su brazo derecho. A su mano fue atraída una lanza de oro, con diferentes y numerosos símbolos escritos alrededor de ella.

-Tu alma y tu cuerpo serán nuestros- la lanza atravesó a Kurai y a Maka, junto a la base de piedra del altar. Un gemido chirriante salió de los labios de Leddy.

O&o&o&o&

'_Soul…'_

El chico volteó hacia el único camino libre que marcaba el pasillo. Un mal presentimiento le erizó la piel. Y pronto, como si pudiera verla venir, una ola de viento se coló por el lugar, trayendo consigo la mezcla de olores como la sangre, de sexo.

-¡Maka!- quiso comenzar a correr, pero una de aquellas manos y brazos negros se lo impidió al tomarlo por el tobillo, zarandeándolo; para finalmente, azotarlo en el suelo.

Si no hubiera sido por el disparo de parte de Kid, aquello se hubiera repetido.

-¡Soul, ve por tu _Master_!- aquellas palabras, dichas con autoridad y decisión, sirvieron para despabilarlo. Además de que le decían que, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, él seguía perteneciendo a su _Master_.

Él se levantó de inmediato, corriendo en dirección a donde creía que la rubia podía encontrarse (o mejor dicho, donde sus instintos le indicaban que estaba).

Escuchó que 'Kurai' le impediría irse, pero lo que alcanzó a ver por encima de su hombro fue a Krona invocando sus serpientes y a Kid subido en su _Belsebub_ a fin de esquivar de mejor manera sus ataques.

-¡Hazlo ahora, Krona!

¿Era su imaginación o esos dos de alguna manera habían conseguido sincronizarse muy bien?

Meneó la cabeza. ¡No era tiempo para pensar en eso!

Los pasillos se le hicieron interminables y confusos, de alguna manera supo que eso era efecto de los hechizos de Kurai. Mientras corría se preguntaba si acaso en _shibusen_ estaban al tanto de la verdadera naturaleza del peli rojo. Aún existían ciertas cosas que no le quedaban bien claras. Como el asunto respecto a Leddy. ¿Quién era y por qué una guadaña como ella estaba de acuerdo con ayudar a quien, se suponía debía ser su enemigo? ¿Tendría eso alguna relación con lo que estaba pasándole a Maka? Él creía y tenía la esperanza de que debía ser así, ya que existiría una razón lógica a la manera de actuar de su Maestra. ¿Quizá la manipulaba por medio de alguna clase de hechizo?

Por fin llegaba a las puertas de donde suponía se encontraban ellos.

-¡Maka!- gritó, empujando ambas hojas de acero.

Sus ojos se abrieron de más al ver aquella escena.

-Ma-Maka- murmuró, deteniéndose en seco.

Maka y Kurai, aún desnudos, se mantenían abrazados. Él escondía su rostro entre los brazos de la rubia, como si de un niño se tratase. Una risita comenzó a escucharse, subiendo en decibeles cada vez más.

-¿Q-qué significa todo esto?

-Soul, llegas demasiado tarde. He entregado mi cuerpo.

Justo al decir eso, una de las manos de Kurai resbaló de su espalda hasta llegar a uno de sus glúteos. La ira hizo su aparición de forma abrupta.

-¿¡En dónde está Maka?!- sus ojos rojos parecieron brillar con intensidad.

-¿Preguntas por su cuerpo… o quizá por su alma?- Kurai volvió la vista hacia Soul.

Su vista se alternó entre la que aparentaba ser Maka y Kurai.

-¡Malditos! ¿Qué es lo que le han hecho?- gritó con furia.

-Hace mucho tiempo- comenzó a explicar Kurai, haciendo un movimiento con su mano y tras esto ambos volvieron a estar vestidos. –Mi padre buscaba la manera de curar a mi madre y en medio de todo ello, encontró la clave para ser inmortales. Algo que sólo nosotros podíamos alcanzar. Pero lo selló en medio de todos estos pasadizos y jeroglíficos. Por más que las brujas lo intentaron descifrar, nadie fue capaz de hacerlo.

»Me torturaron y me despojaron de mi libertad para que yo les ayudara. ¡Siendo todavía un niño! Hasta que los de _Shibusen_ vinieron, pero no a dejarme libre. Tuve miedo de que ellos me hicieran lo mismo, así que fingí haber perdido la memoria y fue así como se me asignó dos guardianes. Uno el que todo el mundo creía que era mi padre y la otra era Leddy. También me despojaron de mi nombre, al llamarme igual que mi primer guardián.

Leddy, si embargo, también odiaba a las brujas tanto como yo, porque su cuerpo se encontraba bajo un hechizo en el que siempre tendría apariencia de una niña. Vi su sufrimiento y, en agradecimiento de lo mucho que cuidaba de mí, decidí ayudarla. Pero eso sólo podía hacerlo si me volvía más poderoso como hechicero.

Decidí confesarle a Leddy mi secreto, que jamás había perdido mi memoria y que quería ayudarla. Pero ella dijo que como guardianes tenían órdenes de asesinarme si eso sucedía. Pero no lo hizo. Porque ella me amaba.

Así que decidimos asesinar a Kurai, el director de ésta casa. Durante algún tiempo lo mantuvimos en secreto, a fin de no alertar a _Shibusen_. Hasta que encontramos el secreto guardado en estas paredes.

Dime, Soul, ¿jamás te has preguntado que pasaría si una bruja o hechicero comiera el alma de uno de ustedes? «

-Se convertiría en un _Kishin._

-No, un dios demonio es el producto de un alma llena de temor. Pero yo no tengo miedo. Un _Kishin_ debe alimentarse de muchas almas. Y yo sólo necesitaba una.

Soul trató de asimilar la información. Que una bruja comiera almas nunca lo había escuchado. Ellos, como armas, lo hacían para completar cierto número y convertirse en instrumentos de alto rango al servicio directo de Shinigami _Sama_. Entonces, ¿por qué una bruja desearía comer almas de los _Master_? No de un arma, sino del Maestro. De pronto, su mente fue iluminada. El objetivo de Eibon había sido…

-¡La inmortalidad!- los labios de Kurai se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Lo que necesitaba no era el alma de cualquiera, sino de alguien que fuese capaz de ser Maestro y Arma al mismo tiempo. Y como sabrás, eso es algo muy difícil de que suceda. La naturaleza de esta escuela me facilitó la búsqueda, aunque el único caso que se conocía era el de Justin, pero lo descarté de inmediato ya que enfrentarme a él sería muy problemático. Ya sabes, los de _Shibusen_ llegarían y todo lo demás.

»Entonces, apareció. La persona ideal para nuestros planes. Nadie en nuestro ámbito desconoce quién es Maka, después de todo fue gracias a ella que el mundo se salvó. Lo que prosiguió después fue tan sencillo. Tu inseguridad y poca hombría me dejaron el camino libre. «

Soul chasqueó la lengua ante el comentario. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que pudiera molestarle aquellas palabras, él sabía que eran verdad. Si tan sólo él le hubiera declarado sus sentimientos a Maka de una mejor manera (y no solamente con un revolcón) y no hubiera salido huyendo, ella jamás abría caído en la trampa de Kurai.

-Preguntabas por Maka. Bien, pues su cuerpo lo puedes ver aquí, ahora le pertenece a Leddy y en cuanto su alma…- el peli rojo mostró su mano izquierda, a cuyos centímetros flotaba una pequeña alma.

-¡Maka!- gritó desesperado Soul.

Él recordaba que el alma de la chica era mucho más grande. No era que pudiera verla, pues él no tenía esa habilidad, pero sí podía sentirla. Además, para ser la que lograba la sincronización del equipo al que pertenecían, _tenía_ que serlo.

-¡Desgraciado!

-¡Oh, no nos mires de esa forma! No te preocupes por ella, no sufrió en lo más mínimo, como pudiste darte cuenta al entrar aquí- mencionó divertido y relamiéndose los labios.

Encerró sus puños con fuerza. Entonces, se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando armas como él tomaban almas de otros, normalmente sus cuerpo desaparecían, dejando atrás sus espíritus. Pero de alguna manera, Kurai había detenido ese proceso, conservando el cuerpo. Si ambos seguían presentes, entonces quizá sería posible hacer que Maka volviera. Sí, debía existir alguna manera. Krona, ¡Krona debía saberlo!

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, Soul. Ha sido su voluntad- habló Leddy, como adivinando sus pensamientos. –Su alma se desmoronó al entender que no existía ya salvador para ella. No puedo asegurarte de si te odió o te siguió amando en su último momento.

La verdad hizo mella en su corazón. Él que había jurado, incluso ante su propia sangre, que le protegería y cuidaría hasta la muerte misma, le había fallado. Pero no por no poder rescatarla de las garras de Leddy y Kurai, sino por ser la causa que la condujeron a ellas.

Le había fallado en su amor y como Arma.

-Ahora que ya no tienes razones para seguir, ¡sé testigo de mi mayor victoria!- anunció Kurai.

Pronunció un mantra en un idioma desconocido, con el que esperaba que su magia regresara a él. Pero de pronto, su corazón fue atravesado por el filo de una guadaña.

-¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo?- alcanzó a decir, al final trastabilló y escupió sangre.

Leddy se apartó de inmediato, viendo a Soul detrás de ellos. La visión le sorprendió, pues el peli platinado se encontraba hacia nada frente a ellos. Se giró para confirmarlo, ¡y ahí seguía!

El segundo Soul, cegado por la ira, y con los ojos que le terminaban de dar un aire de enloquecido se le dejó ir a Kurai. Ahora sabía el por qué el chico siempre dependía del poder de Leddy, su magia se encontraba separada de él mismo y por tanto no podía hacer nada sólo. Y, gracias a las artes mágicas de Krona, tenía la retaguardia protegida, ya que el 'otro' Soul peleaba con la chica.

Con odio le atravesó de nueva cuenta el pecho. Sólo imaginarse de lo que él le había hecho a Maka, _su Maka_, le encolerizaba aún más. Kurai mismo lo había dicho con sus palabras y gestos y la manera en cómo los encontró indicaban que… que…

Gritó a todo pulmón, su cabello pareció ondear por unos segundos y, llevando su brazo derecho a la altura de su hombro izquierdo, afinó el filo de su arma, blandiéndola en contra del hechicero. Su cuerpo se desvaneció, dejando tras de sí únicamente su alma.

Sin pensarlo ni una sola vez, la tomó, engulléndola. Se volvió hacia Leddy, que seguía luchando contra su doble.

Se decía que para convertirse en Deathscythe existían dos caminos. Uno de ellos era obtener un alma fuerte. Pero si Soul ya se había convertido en una en esos momentos, no se detuvo a sentir los cambios subsecuentes. Simplemente no había tiempo para ello.

Llegó al tiempo en que su doble le alcanzó el corazón. Leddy cayó, primero de rodillas y después de costado. Los zapatos de Soul se llenaron de la sangre que emanaba de la herida.

-Pu-puedes estar.. satisfecho. No sólo.. nos has eliminado, s-sino que también.. la has librado.. a ella.. de ti..

-No… -Soul se arrodilló junto al cuerpo, llevando consigo el alma de Maka, tratando de restituírsela de alguna manera. –No…

Las palabras de Leddy antes de morir no podían significar que el matarla también significaba matar a Maka. ¡No! ¡Su alma seguía ahí!

-Maka.. Maka, por favor- una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla al notar que no podía hacer nada. –Por favor, abre tus ojos.

Sus manos, las mismas que sostenían el cuerpo de la rubia, comenzaron a temblar.

-¡¡MAKAAAAAA!!- lloró, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo y estrujándolo contra su pecho, mientras su rostro se alzaba hacia el cielo como clamando que se la regresara.

No había nada más que hacer……

**CONTINUARA…….**

(1)Desde el puerto-La oreja de Van Gongh.

_Notas de la autora:_

_(Escondiéndome por dejarlo en tal parte y después de tanto tiempo, por temor a ser linchada por una chusma enardecida) No, Maka.. ella ;_; Desde que vi el segundo opening, justo con la escena con la que concluye, me dije que tenía que hacer un ff al respecto y éste capítulo (de hecho la historia entera) es el resultado de ese pensamiento._

_La idea de que Kurai se desprendiera de su magia y ésta tomara forma propia, la saqué de un anime llamado __**Academy Washoi**__, un anime que les recomiendo ver XD. Se divertirán de lo lindo._

_Acerca del 'doble' de Soul, lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo. En realidad lo tenía planeado para éste, pero hacerlo hubiera restado melodrama a la muerte de Maka._

_Si por alguna razón, quedase alguna duda que ustedes notaran que no expliqué, favor de decírmelo y yo haré lo pertinente._

_¡El final en el siguiente capítulo! ¿Qué pasará con Maka? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá para Soul haberse comido el alma de Kurai? ¿Y por qué entre Krona y Kid parece haber cierta 'sincronización'? Esto y más en la siguiente entrega._

_Matta au!_


	10. Chapter 10

_No mucho que agregar, sólo decir que estoy con un humor de perros, pero que aún así espero poder desarrollarles un buen final._

_Para comodidad he añadido __**Desde el puerto**__ en mi skydrive, tener acceso a él desde mi profile._

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esos son de Atsushi Okubo. Por lo demás, puedo decir que es mío…_

O&o&o&o&

**Sonata Cap. 10**** "Sonata of resonance".**

-No resistirá por más tiempo- advirtió Kid.

-¡Debe de haber alguna manera para derrotarlo!

-La única… la única manera es destruyendo el lugar de donde procede la magia. Es decir a su portador.- habló Krona, tratando de seguir sosteniendo el campo de energía. –Tienes que encontrar al verdadero.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese no es el verdadero?- preguntó Liz.

-No. Eso sólo es magia pura. Únicamente los brujos de alto rango y los más poderosos pueden hacer eso. Se desprenden de su poder mágico y éste toma forma propia. No lo destruiremos al menos que lo hagamos con el dueño.

-¿Y tú sabes cómo?- Krona pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero finalmente asintió.

-Debes golpearlo directamente en el corazón, antes de que invoque de regreso su magia. Pero no será fácil, tendré que ayudarte.

Krona encerró su mano en un puño y pareció entregarle algo a Soul.

-Suéltalo antes de que llegues con ellos- explicó la chica más miedosa de todas.

El campo de energía se rompió en pedazos, como si se tratara de un espejo. El trío se separó de inmediato. Escuchó que 'Kurai' le impediría irse, pero lo que alcanzó a ver por encima de su hombro fue a Krona invocando sus serpientes y a Kid subido en su _Belsebub _a fin de esquivar de mejor manera sus ataques.

Por fin llegaba a las puertas de donde suponía se encontraban ellos. Enfocó su vista en su puño derecho, recordando lo que le indicara Krona. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver que de su palma se resbalaba una pequeña serpiente que parecía tomar un camino contrario por el pasillo. La vio perderse.

O&o&o&o&

-¡MAKA!- Krona y Kid llegaron justo para escuchar el llamado de angustia por parte de su amigo.

La chica miró hacia el otro lado, estirando su brazo. El doble de Soul mutó en una serpiente que retornó al interior de las mangas de la gabardina que llevaba puesta.

-Todo esto- murmuró asombrada, mirando los artefactos y escritos en la pared.

-Krona, ¡tienes que hacer algo! ¡Tú debes de saber qué hacer! ¿No es así? ¡No esa sí!- las orbes rojizas del chico demostraban que estaba en el borde de la locura.

-Y-yo… yo no estoy segura…

-¡Tú tienes que saber!- Soul se le acercó, tomándola por las solapas de la gabardina, agitándola.

-Soul, Soul, cálmate- Kid acudió a su rescate, quitándoselo de encima.

Krona suspiró, ya fuera para calmarse o quizá para armarse de valor. Sino es que ambas.

-¿Su alma?- interrogó, el chico se la entregó con sumo cuidado.

Para este tiempo, Liz y Patty ya habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-Técnicamente ella ya está muerta, pero de alguna manera Kurai logró detener el proceso de la destrucción del cuerpo.

Krona comenzó a buscar algo con ayuda de sus cobras que se diseminaron por el cuarto, no evitando que las pobres hermanas se abrazaran y espantaran por aquellas cosas.

-¡Odio cuando Krona hace eso!- chilló Liz.

Pronto sus 'mascotas' le trajeron la misma vara de oro con la que Maka había sido atravesada. Entrecerró los ojos, leyendo a la perfección lo que la inscripción decía. La tomó con fuerza con la mano izquierda, ya que con la gemela sostenía el alma de su amiga, clavándosela en el pecho. Las hermanas apartaron la vista ante semejante escena, manteniéndose aún unidas. La chica pronunció un mantra, al momento en que sostenía en lo alto el alma de la oji verde. Un haz de luz iluminó el cuarto y el alma comenzó a ser absorbida con ello.

Krona se debilitó, ladeándose para caer, pero Kid le sirvió de apoyo.

-Ella, ahora estará bien- murmuró cansina.

-Lo hiciste bien, Krona- le palmeó el chico en el hombro, a lo que apartó el rostro para que el peli negro no le viera sonrojarse. Si él se daba cuenta de eso, definitivamente no sabría cómo lidiar con ello.

-¿Y Soul?- preguntó de repente Patty, rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Aah! ¡No me asustes de esa manera! Yo también ya me voy, no soporto la tensión de este lugar…- la mayor de las hermanas alzó su brazo en forma de despedida y se marchó.

-So-Soul…- murmuró Maka, abriendo sus ojos.

-¡Ha despertado!- festejó Patty.

-Chi-chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?- trató de incorporarse, consiguiéndolo con la ayuda de la rubia traviesa. – ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Eso mismo esperamos que nos lo digas. Venimos por el llamado que le hiciste a mi padre.

Maka repasó el lugar, en busca de Soul. No estaba.

-Por favor, les contaré lo que quieran, pero sáquenme de aquí. Este lugar… me da escalofríos.

Krona se acercó, a pesar de que ella misma se encontraba un poco débil debido a la magia usada para atar el alma, pero pensó que nunca nada sería comparado con todo lo que Maka hizo por ella.

O&o&o&o&

Kid siguió observando las botellas vacías que había frente a ellos, esperando a que Soul continuara con su relato. Al percatarse de que eso ya no sucedería, alzó su mirada hacia el chico, quien ahora parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó de pronto el oji miel, provocando un ligero saltito de conmoción en el otro.

Soul hizo un gesto que daba a entender qué era lo que más quería saber.

-¿Por qué te fuiste repentinamente, después de que casi te vuelves loco por su muerte?

Los labios del platinado se abrieron para dar una respuesta, pero ésta misma murió en ellos.

Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había salido huyendo cobardemente? Avergonzado, bajó la mirada.

-Todo esto es producto de tu estúpida cobardía y del estúpido orgullo de ella- los ojos rojizos del chico le vieron con estupefacto. –No me mires así, Soul. Es la verdad.

-Lo mío lo reconozco, pero ¿ella?

-Cualquier mujer, después de lo sucedió, hubiera exigido una explicación por tu actitud. Pero lo dejó pasar, por su orgullo. Quiso demostrarte que no le había importado. Y ahora que sus hechos demostraron lo contrario, ella se siente estúpida. No sólo estuvieron a punto de morir, sino que se dejó engañar por Kurai, dándote a ti la razón y encima de eso fue violada.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves, maldito miserable?!- Soul saltó a la mesa, agarrándolo por el cuello.

-Krona me lo dijo- respondió, sin inmutarse por la agresión. –Dijo que el hechizo consistía en un rito sexual en el que se pretendía unir mente, alma y cuerpo de la manera más íntima posible. ¿Sabes por qué en medio de una relación sexual? Porque se supone que hacer eso es una muestra de amor incondicional. El objetivo de lo que ellos intentaron hacer era que Maka se enamorara, para que se entregara completamente y así su alma pasaría a ser propiedad de Kurai.

Poco a poco, con la explicación del chico de las líneas blancas, Soul aflojó el agarre, volviendo a su lugar.

-Krona también dijo que Kurai utilizó una poción con la que pretendía alcanzar ese objetivo. Algo de un 'amarre', mencionó. Pero lo cierto y más importante, es que el alma de Maka fue sujetada de nuevo porque la manera en como se llevó a cabo el ritual no fue la correcta. Ella jamás lo consintió.

-Entonces… lo que le dieron a beber en la fiesta, lo que los dos…

-¡Y qué importa si lo hicieron con la ayuda de un brebaje o no! El hecho es que sucedió y ya, porque los dos lo deseaban. Sé un hombre y ve tras Maka, antes de que se vaya.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Le ha pedido a mi padre que la traslade a cualquier otra parte, con tal de no seguir aquí. Ve y detenla, se irá esta madrugada, para evitarse despedidas.

Soul salió corriendo sólo escuchar eso, viendo de soslayo a Krona parada afuera del bar. Se sonrió a medias, ¡ya tendría tiempo para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos!

O&o&o&o&

-Aún estas a tiempo para cambiar de opinión, Maka chan- habló Shinigami Sama.

-Estaré bien, entrenaré para ser una mejor Arma, estoy segura de que Justin San me ayudará con eso.

-Sí bueno, él estará esperándote, pero creo que no es la mejor opción. No quiero hacer mención a eso, pero tu madre también la pasó muy mal cuando rompió con tu padre y…

-Ella también se fue- el dios muerte suspiró resignado.

-Esta bien, Maka chan. Aquí tienes tu pase. Pero mira que no haberle dicho nada ni a Spirit kun.

La rubia se limitó a tomar el ticket de viaje de manos de Shinigami y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar. El espejo que se encontraba detrás del dios ondeó.

-_Shichue_, Soul va para allá.

-¡Ah! ¿En serio Kid kun? Yo acabo de darle el ticket de viaje a Maka chan- respondió de lo más tranquilo.

-Nani?!

-Ah, no te preocupes, Kid kun, es 'Made in China'. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho qué bien se te ven esas tres líneas blancas en tu cabello?

-¡Oh! ¡Soy un ser abominable!

O&o&o&o&

"_Desde el puerto_

_He visto un amanecer_

_Con tu ausencia sentada_

_Junto a mí._

_Me ha invitado_

_A no dejar atrás_

_El capricho de verte sonreír."_

Los ojos verdes de Maka se perdían en el horizonte. Desde la batalla en la que se pudo mover la ciudad entera, Shinigami Sama la había instalado sobre el agua, ahora pudiendo contar con una hermosa playa. Comenzaba a amanecer y parecía que el tiempo de dejar su ciudad natal llegaba.

"_Y cada minuto_

_Espera su turno_

_Se escapa, se pierde_

_Se une al mar._

_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida."_

Bajó de nueva cuenta la vista, mirando el como las olas bañaban una y otra vez la rivera.

-Soul- murmuró dolida. Irse significa que debía olvidarlo. Si tan sólo lo hubiera visto una vez más para decirle que lo sentía tanto. Pero eso ya no era posible. Era la despedida. El eterno adiós.

-¡Maka!- su corazón latió de emoción al escuchar aquella voz tan peculiar, pero no se atrevió a voltear, quizá fuera una alucinación y no soportaría el verla desvanecerse.

Pero su alma comenzaba a sentir un tamborilear suave, débil que le indicaba que sí era una realidad. Sintió pánico y se echó a correr.

"_Es tu ausencia brillo_

_En mi soledad_

_Me ha contado que el sol sale por ti._

_Tiemblo, descanso, _

_A__ún escucho su voz_

_Me miro en sus ojos _

_Me llevan a dormir."_

-¡Maka!- volvió a gritar Soul.

Apretó más el paso, no iba a permitir que la chica se fuera. ¡No antes de decirle apropiadamente sus sentimientos! Si después de escucharlo ella seguía con la idea de marcharse, entonces la dejaría irse y… ¡Qué diablos! Si aún seguía con la idea, entonces la llevaría aunque fuera a rastras a casa, pero no la dejaría marcharse.

"_Y cada minuto_

_Espera su turno_

_Se escapa, se pierde_

_Se une al mar._

_Sobre el agua se dibuja _

_Una historia ya dormida_

_En silencio escucho_

_El verso de tu despedida."_

-¡Maka!- la alcanzó, o más bien la interceptó, tirándola a la arena.

-¡Suéltame!- forcejeó la rubia.

-No, no antes de que me escuches- él la miró directamente a los ojos.

"_Quisiera tenerte_

_Aquí un segundo_

_Decirte que el mundo _

_N__o tiene luz."_

-Perdóname por no haberte dicho que te amaba cuando más lo necesitabas. Perdóname por no haberte protegido cuando me lo pediste. Perdóname… por haber sido tan estúpido.

-Soul…- Maka iba a decirle algo, cuando una lágrima del otro le cayó en la mejilla. – ¡Soul!

La chica le abrazó por el cuello, cerrando sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo. Y yo fui todavía más tonta porque…- un dedo del chico le selló los labios.

-No importa ya. Lo que importa es que todavía fui capaz de encontrarte.

-¿Shinigami Sama te lo dijo?

-No, pero a pesar de que ya no somos Maestro y Arma, sigue existiendo resonancia en nuestras almas. El sonido de tu alma siempre ha creado música con la mía, ¿no te lo había dicho?

-¿Música?- el peli platinado asintió en silencio.

-Es… como una sonata. Una melodía creada para dos instrumentos.

La rubia se sonrió y, al mismo tiempo se sonrojó.

-Soul.

-¿Sí?- preguntó abrazándola con más fuerza, esperando que le respondiera con un halago o cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Te importaría si me ayudas a levantar? Con las olas empapándome la espalda no me parece que sea un bonito lugar para estar acostados.

Los ojos de Soul pasaron de la decepción al destello de la picardía.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿te gustaría estar acostada en otra parte… conmigo?

-¡Soul!- el chico no esperó a más, levantándola entre sus brazos y llevándosela hacia donde la motocicleta.

-_Master_, me gustaría complacerla- le susurró al oído.

Maka le apretó los hombros en respuesta, sonriéndole cuando él la miró a los ojos.

Entonces Soul comprendió lo que Kid le dijera horas antes en el bar. Quizá lo único que la posición extraña de Kurai hizo fue adelantar lo que ya estaba previsto que sucediera. La pasión y el deseo… eso era provocado por cada uno de ellos.

¡Una vez más, la sonata resonaba en sus almas!

**FIN**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Ajá! El final, tan, tan. Los finales siempre han sido mi 'coco', así que por más que me esfuerce, patalee y llore, nunca terminan gustándome. De hecho, hasta para los finales de los mangas soy muy quisquillosa XDDD._

_Bueno, espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado je, je. _

_Matta au!_

**Epílogo**

-¡Qué onda! La súper estrella que ilumina su sendero ha vuelto- Black Star entró con sus habituales saludos al aula. -¿Y Soul? ¿Todavía no vuelve de su misión de bajo rango?

Kid le volteó a ver, con unas ojeras marca diablo.

-¿Soul? ¡Ah, él! Pues como pronto será reconocido como parte de los _Shinigamis_, supongo que debe estar con papá.

-Nani?! ¡Ese desgraciado no puede superarme!- el chico salió como torbellino del salón.

-Ah, Kid. De eso aún no estamos seguros, de si el alma del hechicero lo convierta en un nuevo _Shinigami_.

-No, pero sería divertido para Black Star, ¿no crees, Krona?- le respondió, mientras giraba su rostro lentamente. De repente, pareció reaccionar. – ¡Ah, aléjate de mí! Tú y yo sólo estamos juntos por las investigaciones, tus pechos perfectamente simétricos no tienen nada que ver con eso.

El comentario sonrojó a Krona, quien no supo cómo lidiar con eso. Provocó que todos en clase miraran a Kid como un pervertido y que Liz fulminara a su hermana con la mirada.

**FIN**


End file.
